Freya's Return
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: The team is called in when a government group needs help in order to stop a domestic terrorist cell with ties to a supremacist group. Unknowingly bringing up a sheltered and long forgotten past of one the agents as they dig into the government group Project Odin and their operatives, the BAU team joins the group to stop the cell and may gain a new face along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Freya's Return: A Project Odin Story**

 **Chapter One**

 _Bath, South Carolina  
_

She sat in the rundown trailer as she watched and remembered everything that the hateful man before her was saying. She had to keep herself from shaking her head at the craziness he was spouting. She knew that this job would get to her, but listening to this rhetoric was going to make her go insane. She wasn't sure when the other members of her team were going to act. She decided that she would forward them today's newest information and then ask for an extraction.

"Allison, you okay?" the red haired woman next to her drawled out.

"Yeah, Becca, I am fine. Tired is all. It was a late night at the factory."

"You wanna go?"

"Nah, not yet. I can wait. I know that Dustin will be done soon. I can wait. I just want to go home and go to bed," Allison replied.

She picked up her red solo cup and took another drink. She wondered how much longer Dustin was going to rant about the "Muslim Infestation" before taking a break. She was really tired and she needed to get online and upload her information quickly.

She perked up when she heard his tone change. He was no longer talking about peaceful protests and discrimination. He wanted to do something more elaborate and lasting. She knew where this would go and it wouldn't good. She needed to get to her contact tonight. They couldn't wait anymore. He was stock piling and now he wanted to act. This is why she was there. This is why she did these jobs.

Finally, Dustin stopped talking. Everyone at the America's Sons meeting agreed to meet at Baker's Field in the morning. They would make plans for their attack on the local mosque. Allison couldn't tell if it was just going to be graffiti or violence. Now, she really needed to get back to her place. She didn't have as much time as she wanted.

"Hey, Ally," Dustin called out to her as she started towards the door.

"Hey, Dustin."

"Good meeting," he stated.

"It was. I can't wait until tomorrow. Those towel heads need to learn their place in our country," she replied as tried not to choke on the words.

"I know. They deserve it. I want you by my side tomorrow."

"Me? Why me? Doesn't Mike usually go with you?" Allison asked him trying to figure out what was really going to happen.

"Yeah, he does. But, he is taking Becca and some of the others. They are going to hit the back, while we hit the front."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Yeah, I got a new guy meeting us tomorrow."

"New guy? Isn't that risky, Dustin? We don't know him."

"Don't worry about it, woman. He is just what we need. He's going to meet us in the field with some devices. I am going to make sure that Akmed knows he isn't welcome here anymore," he said, his voice full of venom.

She knew that he really believed the words that he was saying. He was a dangerous man and now he was going to act. She was kinda glad that she was there gathering intel, because she wanted to shut down people like him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've kept you up too long. Go on home, Ally. I'll see you tomorrow after you get off. I know that you are tired."

She gave him a curious look.

"Becca told me. I should have waited until later in the day for this, but everyone was home, so..."

"It's fine, Dustin. Thank you for thinking of me. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ally told him as she was tried to make it to the door again.

"Okay, baby. Be careful tonight. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," he told her.

Her stomach lurched. She wanted to hurl on him. She hated the fact that she had moved up in the ranks of the organization because their leader fancied her. When she told the task force captain, he told "by any means necessary." She hadn't realized that meant and relationship with the bigot. But, now she more intel than any other agent had been able to get them.

"Don't worry, baby. We're going to make America great again. And, you are going to help us find our way back."

"I know. I love you. Now, go get some sleep."

"Thanks, baby. Love you too. See you in the morning."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and fled the trailer as fast as she could without it looking like she was. She got into her beater car and hit the panic button. She didn't know what else to do. They only had a few hours to stop this madness.

* * *

"Love, friendship and respect do not unite people as much as a common hatred for something." Anton Chekhov

BAU _Headquarters, Quanitco, Virgina  
_

JJ looked up from her desk to see a flustered Garcia running into Prentiss' office. She smiled at the bubbly blonde as she thought about her friend now being their unit chief. It had been a rough few years for them all. Between Emily leaving, trying to keep a replacement, Morgan retiring, Hotch going into witness protection, and JJ becoming a widow, they each had their own issues. Things were starting to look up for them. The family was back together with some new additions, but they all worked well together and their close rate was phenomenal.

She looked up at Emily's office window. Garcia was frantically waving her hands and Emily brown creased. JJ knew that it couldn't be good.

"Ten dollars says that we are flying out and getting briefed on the plane," Reid said as he caught JJ's stare.

"I am not taking that bet," Alvez stated as he looked up at them too.

"Okay, first round says it is out west," Reid replied.

"Why is that, Spence?" JJ asked turning her chair to face them.

"Statisically, it is time. Realistically, we can never know. Plus, it's warmer there right now."

"Are you saying that heat makes people crazy?" Dr. Tara Lewis inquired as she joined them all standing around their clump of desks in the bullpen.

"It can be a factor," Reid added as he turned back up to look at the office window. "But, statisically, I don't think that it is a major factor. The heat tends to make people uncomfortable."

"Okay, then I'm saying somewhere down south," Tara replied.

"First round?" JJ asked.

"Yes, if it isn't on the West Coast, I've got first round," Reid replied.

"Then, I'll say deep South," JJ stated.

"Tara and JJ are thinking South, what about your Alvez? What do you say? Any guesses as to where the case will be?" Reid asked him.

"Let's see. Reid took out West, Dr. Lewis and JJ both the South, so I'm going to go with Midwest. I doubt that we are going to be anywhere around here though."

"What makes you say that?" JJ asked him.

"The way Garcia was mumbling on the elevator. It didn't seem good and she kept saying something about the plane. That tells me that we are flying out at the first possible chance. Plus, I know that it must be something urgent," Alvez stated.

"Why is that?" Reid asked.

"Garcia ran the entire way to the elevator on our way up."

This was certainly was new information for them. Garcia walked quickly. If she was running, then it was something devastating and it would take all of their know-how. This was either going to be clean-up case, which they hated to work, or it was going to be a long and painful case with too many factors and players. Both options sucked, but they knew that they would go and they would solve the case or bust their asses trying.

"Sorry, Crime fighters, conference room now," Garcia said as she walked out of Emily's office and into the conference room near it.

JJ watched her. There was something in her eyes that she didn't like. When Emily came out of the office, she saw the same look.

"This isn't going to be good," JJ murmured as they all grabbed their electronic and paper tablets and headed up the walkway to the conference room.

"No, I don't believe it will be," Reid stated just behind her.

Reid sat next to JJ as they all filed into the room. Lewis and Alvez sat across from them. Rossi joined them and took the seat closest to the door. Emily took the seat closet to the giant TV monitor at the front of the room, leaving a seat between her and JJ open for Garcia. The usually bubbly blonde stood before the TV with the presentation remote and waited for Emily's nod to begin the briefing.

"Okay, not spooky stuff, but spooky stuff. We've been given intel from a task force that a domestic terrorist attack is going to happen soon. We aren't exactly sure where, but we know where the cell is located. This is a domestic hate group that has been under watch for years. We don't know what is sparking them to act now, but they are."

"They don't want another Ruby Ridge or Waco, right?" Rossi asked.

"Exactly. The task force has asked that we figure out who are the major players and what their target is. We think the intel that has been received could possibly be a smoke screen. But, there is another major reason that they are asking us to help in this situation. Normally Homeland would be on it, and to a degree they are, but this is going to delicate hands and plenty of finesse, which is why we've been called in," Emily added.

"What else is there?" Reid asked.

Garcia hit a few buttons and a picture of a plant of some sort showed on the screen. Reid studied it for a while. But, they all waited for more information.

"This is Savannah River Site," Garcia explained.

"The nuclear plant?" Reid questioned.

"One and the same," Garcia replied.

"Guess drinks are on me," Reid said.

Everyone turned to look at the young genius. He knew where they were going and now why the FBI was involved. They wanted to make sure that no one was going after any nuclear residue that could possibly make a "dirty" bomb.

"We're heading to North Augusta, South Carolina. Wheels up in twenty. I guess I don't need to tell you that this is a classified operation and we need to be on communication silence except between ourselves," Emily stated looking them each in the eye. "Alright then. Let's go."

They each gathered their materials and headed for the door. JJ hesitated. She wanted to know what was bothering Emily so much about this case. It had to be more than the threat of a "dirty" bomb. She watched as the brunette turned to face her more fully. Their eyes locked and a silent war, deep brown with ocean blue.

"What is it, Emily?"

She just shook her head. JJ cocked her head and her eyebrow. She didn't know why her friend and confidant was being so mysterious about the case. JJ was wondering what she missed. It wasn't like Emily to be vague with her. They both had worked jobs off the "radar" for the government. They were each other's emergency contact. They both had burner phones that they used to contact each other. Emily had been there after Will's death six months ago, practically moved in just to make sure that JJ would survive it. But, this Emily was foreign to her. This Emily before her wasn't her unit chief, fellow profiler or agent, colleague, or best friend. JJ didn't like it. It made her uncomfortable as Emily looked down and basically ignored her.

"Emily?"

The brunette stopped her packing and looked back at the blonde. She could see the questions in her eyes, but she wasn't sure that now was the right time to tell her. She shook her head again and grabbed her stuff heading towards the door around JJ.

JJ reached out and grabbed her arm. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to stop the unit chief. Emily looked down at her hand and then back up into JJ's pleading eyes.

"Emily, just tell me."

"You might want to rethink this case, JJ," was all she said as she pulled her arm out of JJ's grasp and left the conference room.

JJ couldn't shake the feeling that she might have done something wrong, but she couldn't think of anything. Then, she remembered the look on Garcia's face. It was the same as Emily's. What was it about this case that was troubling them both?

JJ just grabbed her stuff, ran down to her desk, got her "go" bag and headed to the elevator. She would look over the information they had on their tablets on the plane. The flight to South Carolina couldn't be that long and maybe by then, she would know what the big deal was.

* * *

About an hour into the flight, JJ pulled out the tablet and started going over all the information that Garcia had managed to weasel out of the Task Force and other sources. They were after a white supremacist group that seemed to just spout rhetoric against Muslims and Hispanics. She couldn't see anything about the group that would warrant the warning from Emily.

She pulled open an IM app and sent a quick message to Garcia. She wanted to know what it was that was bugging the both of them. She hoped that Garcia would at least shed some light on the problem. The only answer she got was "read the file."

JJ pursed her lips in thought. She dug deeper into the file. There was information on the group and it's origins. It seemed like a want-to-be group of the KKK or the Aryan Brotherhood, but they didn't have the clout to warrant such backing. They were locals and homegrown. Mostly from small country, county areas outside of Augusta and North Augusta. She kept reading. And, that is when she found the personnel file for Allison Adler.

She sucked in a breath as she looked at her former roommate's picture. She didn't look like she'd aged much from their time at Georgetown, but to see her in a military uniform was odd. She never knew what Allison was actually majoring in, just that it was for the government. They had a few classes together and attended functions together. They had been close, but when JJ joined the FBI, Allison had graduated and left. They hadn't seen each other since around 2003 at school. She couldn't finish reading the file.

She looked up and found Emily's eyes. Emily had been watching her while she read the file and she knew exactly when JJ found out about Allison. She could see it on her face. Now, she was waiting for JJ to say something and possibly excuse herself from the case.

"Oh, Ally, what have you done?" JJ asked aloud but quietly.

Emily cocked her eyebrow at her in question, but JJ just shook her head. She wasn't going to walk away from the case. She wasn't going to let her person feelings get in the way.

She shot Emily a IM via her tablet.

 _I'm not excusing myself. I can handle this. You'll need all of us._

 **I know who she is to you, JJ. I won't think less of you if you need to walk away. No one will.  
**

 _That was years ago, Em. I'm fine. We need to stop this group. I can handle it.  
_

 **You'll let me know if you can't?**

 _Yes._

Emily nodded at her across the plane. She was going over her own notes. She knew they only a few more minutes until they would be on the ground. The local FBI office in Augusta would have their arranged SUVs waiting for them at the Augusta Airport. She just hoped that everything would work out. If not, a lot of people would be hurt and least of all, JJ would be one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Georgetown University, Spring 2003_

"What do you mean you're leaving?" JJ asked her, not masking the pain in her voice.

"You're going into the FBI. I am not. I've been given a very good offer and I'm taking it, but that means that I have to go now. I can't explain it to you, JJ. I don't think that you'd even understand. This is something that I have to do, now. I am sorry. I am leaving. I don't have time to make you understand why this is so important and why I can't tell you everything, Jen."

"Try me," JJ demanded.

"I don't have time. I really don't. I wish I could be here for your graduation, but I have a job to do and I need to go," Allison stated as she picked up her duffel bag and headed for their apartment door.

"Will you at least tell me where you are going?"

"I can't," Ally told her.

"Why not, Ally? What are you doing? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Can't you see that this is hard for me as well, but it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" JJ questioned on the verge of tears.

"Not all of us can join the FBI and be heroes, JJ. Besides, you aren't really that worried about me and I know it. It was one night, Jen, and you told me to forget. I have. Have you?"

* * *

 _North Augusta, SC  
_

JJ was staring out the window. She couldn't help it. She had been thinking about Ally the rest of the flight and now on the drive to the local precinct. She wondered what she would find at the North Augusta Public Safety Office.

It was a small office, but not the smallest that they had been in. They were escorted into a conference room where they were met by other agents and officers that were called in. JJ grabbed a seat near the small bank of windows and waited for Emily to take over this mismatched mess.

"Well, now that we are all here, Chief Prentiss," a taller, middle-aged, balding black man stated.

"Thank you, Chief Owens," Emily stated as she stood near one of the dry erase boards. "As you know time is of the essence in this case. We are all here for the same reason and I expect us to work together on this without any jurisdiction issues. We don't care who takes the case as long as we stop the threat. Then, we can all mark it a win in the closed column."

Around of "agreed," sounded off through out the room. Emily glanced over all of them as she picked out who was in charge of each faction that was represented. She met the worried eyes of JJ, but she didn't say anything aloud. JJ's silent nod was all she needed to continue with her briefing.

"As you all know we are working with Homeland, the NSA, the ATF on a national level. Locally, we have North Augusta Public Safety, Aiken County Sheriff's Office, and SLED. We will be running point from here and each agency will have an agent to report to for this assignment. Now, we are here to stop a terrorist attack and make sure that we stop any other potential threats at the same time. I expect full cooperation. Now, let's get down to business and figure out where we go from here."

"I'm Sheriff Fisher. I've got my men doing more patrols around the county. Everyone is on alert, but we really don't know what we are looking for here," a sandy blonde man stated from JJ's left.

"Reid, a little help?" Emily asked.

"The group that we believe is targeting a site near is calling themselves America's Christian Sons or the ACS. They are a local group that seems to be gaining a lot of power and traction here in the Southeast. When they hit Homeland and the NSA's radar, a man named Dustin Duke. He is a descendent of the Duke Family from North Carolina, but it seems he doesn't believe in their enclusionary customs. He has now hooked up with the cousin of a Grand Dragon of the White Knights who is a military demolition expert. They are currently planning to cause a major disturbance at a mosque in Augusta. We are hoping to stop them before they cross the border into Augusta," Reid stated.

"Groups within Georgia have already been put on alert and have been told to contact us here with any new information. Needless to say that both mosques in Augusta have been put under surveillance. Fort Gordon and Savannah River Site are on strict lock down procedures to be safe," Alvez added.

"So what are we doing?" an unidentified officer asked, breaking up their briefing.

"What we are doing is trying to slowly pick up the known members of the ACS and keep them separated so they can communicate to each other. Each of you will be given a list of name of who to go get. Do not for one second think that these people aren't dangerous and won't hurt you. They still view you as part of the problem with this country and not a solution. Be extra vigilant," Emily stated staring down the officer, almost daring him to say more.

JJ tried to hide her smirk, but failed. She met Emily's eyes and smiled. She couldn't help herself. It was just always amusing to her to watch Emily work, especially when she was putting some idiotic man in his place because he had an issue with a woman with a badge or in charge.

"Now, you will get with your respected supervisor and a corresponding member of my team for your assignments."

"Excuse me, Agent Prentiss," a short, grey-haired man said from the corner.

"Yes?"

"How did we get this information? Why wasn't SLED notified about this group through normal FBI channels? 'Cause, I didn't anything about it until this morning," he replied.

"Well, neither did we," Emily answered truthfully. "This has been a covert, undercover operation partnered with Homeland, the NSA, the CIA, and the FBI. We have an agent on the inside who has been relaying information back as fast as they can."

"Are we sure they can be trusted?" someone asked from the other side of the room.

Emily and JJ's eyes met. There was a quick discussion before Emily nodded to her. They had both read Allison Alder's dossier. They knew that she was good, but she had been undercover with the ACS for two years. That was a long time to be without friends or family who could help you stay sane.

"She is," JJ said as she turned to face the questioning man.

* * *

It was just after lunch when Emily caught up with JJ. She could see the frustration on her face, but she didn't know if it was from the way the locals were acting or if it was because Ally was their inside man with the hate group. She wanted to see if JJ needed time, but she knew that the blonde would refuse it. She wanted to make sure that JJ was okay. She needed to do it as a friend, not as her boss.

"JJ, a word?" she asked as they found an empty office just past the conference room.

"What's up?"

"You sure you're good?" Em asked her.

"I'm fine, Emily. Am I upset about this case? Yes. Can I work it objectively? Yes."

"JJ, I am not doubting that."

"Then, what are you doubting?" JJ questioned, cocking an eyebrow and giving her some attitude.

"Look, I am asking as your friend, not your boss. I know that you have learned to compartmentalize, especially everything with Hastings. But, she was a significant part of your life at Georgetown, JJ. She was your roommate and a teammate. Can you really be objective when it comes to Ally?"

"I have to, Emily," JJ replied with a finality as she left the office without another word.

Emily didn't like it, but she understood what JJ was saying. She needed to know that she could handle the case even though she knew Ally. It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing in JJ's life had been since Will's death. To JJ, this was just another test to see if she could still hack it as an effective agent. Being in the FBI was part of JJ and Emily wasn't going to deny her that. She just hoped that this wouldn't break her anymore.

Emily caught up to her in the conference room. She looked at the board. There were four players that they were worried the most about and Ally was one of the four. On purpose, Emily decided to let them remain in the open even though they knew about the threat. She wondered what Dustin was really up to and she figured (more like she hoped) that JJ was right and that she was still on their side. She knew what being undercover, alone, for that long would do to your psyche.

"Do you want to go pick up Ally with us?"

"Are you going now?"

"Not just this minute, no. We were going to meet them at the mosque and take down all the members that we haven't already rounded up. We left enough in play so we didn't tip our hands," Emily told her.

"How did you chose them?" JJ asked.

"The intel that Ally provided us, plus all the other intel that we had on them. Plus, I spoke with Garcia and did some highly deep background checks. The ones left are extremists, but they aren't going to go through with a bombing. We got the rest of them and have enough to charge them with conspiracy and other crimes."

"Sounds good."

"Jay..."

"What, Em?"

"Are you sure that this is where you need to be?" Emily asked her again.

"She's a friend, Em. Or, at least she was. I want to see this one through. I need to see this one through," JJ explained.

"Are you sure, JJ?" Emily questioned as she took a step closer to the blonde.

JJ looked up at her, blue eyes warring with dark brown, neither giving anything up. JJ shook her head. She went to the chair that she had been using and grabbed her blazer. She tossed around and put it on. Her eyes never left Emily's the entire time.

"I'm going with you. Ready?" JJ questioned as she headed for the door. "This is supposed to be happening soon, right?"

Then she was gone, heading for the precinct door without waiting for an answer from Emily. Emily just shook her head. She should have sent JJ home as soon as they landed, but she didn't. She knew that JJ would be too emotionally involved with this case, but she knew that she needed her as well. She was one of the few that could keep a task force like this on point and make everyone happy. It was all her media liaison training. It made her the best for the job. She made sure that everyone was working for the same goal. She assured them that the BAU team didn't care who got credit for the case being closed; she just wanted to make sure that they got their unsub and solved the case as quickly as they could. It was something that she pushed for with the locals on every case, even though there wasn't a media liaison role with the team anymore. She still did it because she knew it best. Emily took some of that responsibility as did Garcia, but JJ had a finesse about her that they didn't and Emily was willing to use as needed.

Emily looked up at the twenty-four clock that was on the wall. She shook her head. She was putting her faith and hope in an agent that she met in passing, years ago. She wasn't sure that it was the best plan, but with all the intel they had, it was the best one that they could come up with. She just hoped that Ally came through for them. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, hoping that both Ally and JJ would come through for them.

"Hey, Boss!" an agent from SLED called out to her as she near the Suburban.

"What's up, agent?" Emily replied as she turned to face the younger man.

"We just got a tip."

"And?" she inquired with a hint of annoyance for him just not telling her it directly.

"It seems that two females and two males, along with some other people just approached the mosque."

"Which one?"

"Not the one with the school."

"Thank you," she told him, before she looked all the officers, agents, SWAT, bomb scene techs, and K-9 waiting, "Let's go. We have a terrorist to stop!"

* * *

Dustin and Ally got out of his car. He smiled as he took her hand. It was just after lunch and she knew that it meant prayer time.

She looked around the parking lot. It was full. She closed her eyes and hoped that her information was processed correctly and that no one was really in the mosque. She could only pray at that moment. She couldn't break cover. She didn't have a weapon, yet. And, she couldn't kill Dustin, no matter how much she wanted to without cause that she could prove in court. She looked around again. She finally spotted a surveillance van to the south of her location and she let out a sigh.

"You okay, baby?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am. I just want to get this over with. I don't want to be spotted. I want to make our statement and go."

"Oh, don't worry, baby. Our statement will be made and Akmed will know that he isn't welcome here. Duke is setting up another device in the back with Becca. Grab that bottle and let's go," Dustin told her.

She grabbed the bottle. She wished that she knew what was in it, but she hadn't had enough time to analyze it. And, she sure as hell didn't have time to warn anyone what he might have. She had to kept her wits about her. She knew that Dustin was dangerous, but this was beyond anything that he'd done before.

"Where we gonna put it?"

"Right at the door."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, maximum impact. The doors aren't as thick as the walls. The way that Duke made this thing it'll blow through the doors and into that mockery of a church. They won't have a way out. One in the front and one in the back. They'll be trapped and burn," Dustin explained as they moved closer to the mosque.

"But, are there any side doors?"

Dustin looked at her perplexed. Why was she questioning him now? She had to know that he had it all planned out.

"Troy and some of the other boys took care of all that last night. This place is locked down and they don't even know it. They'll be bowing to their false prophet when the fires of the American Christian Sons purifies not only them and their souls, but this land too. The people will thank us for taking care of this problem. You'll see, babe. Trust me, Ally. It's all worked out," he told her.

"I know, baby. I know. You're so smart. I just wanted to make sure that we would take as many as we can out. You know how much I hate them," she replied almost chocking on her words as she wondered how much more she could take this hateful rhetoric before she actually just turned on him.

"I know, baby. I know. I remember how you said your Dad was killed by one of these bastards in Desert Storm. And, then your mom, bless her, tried on her own with you, but she lost her job to a wetback. We'll make them all pay for your parents, Ally. I'll make sure that they can't hurt you anymore," Dustin told.

He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled as he turned to start planting the device against the double doors that led into the mosque. She tried to memorize what the device looked like because she knew that it would be important for her debriefing.

She was nervous and he could tell, but he thought it was just because he was planting the device. This would be how the ACS made themselves known to the world. He didn't know that she was worried about the innocent lives just beyond the doors or the agents that were watching wouldn't be fast enough to stop the devices from going off. He finished setting it and turned, grinning up at her as he placed a burner cell phone on the fire bomb.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to wait until the call to prayer bullshit and them God's fire will rain down on them."

"Sounds perfect."

"I know, baby. I know," he replied and kissed her again.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards his car. He pulled out his cell phone. He was an idiot. Did he not think that they couldn't trace it back to him with that? But, maybe, he didn't. He didn't know that Garcia and her techno geniuses would be able to figure out if the sim card survived or enough of the phone. He thought that the phone would go up with the bomb, but it wouldn't, not with the way it was positioned. He was essentially putting his finger prints on the murder weapon. They would have him and there would be nothing that he could do to get away with it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, baby. Burn, baby, burn," she told him and watched as he held us his cell phone dialing the number to the device. "Death to Islam."

"Death to Islam!" he screamed with her.

The device ignited and the fire started to burn the doors. She saw first responders start towards the doors to put it out. She could hear Dustin's outrage as he ran towards them. She didn't see the gun that he grabbed out of the car. She didn't see him raise it at the men in uniform that were just doing their job. She could just hear him yelling and watched as he leveled the weapon.

She heard a shot ring out. She tried to survey the scene to see if it was him or an agent. She couldn't tell.

Suddenly their was a burning sensation in her right shoulder and an explosion. She was blown back into the car with the concussion wave. Her hearing was gone. She was shell-shocked and she knew it. She looked around trying to figure out where the friendlies were. She could make out officers and agents from multiple agencies, but they weren't coming for her. She could see members that had come to watch the burning being arrested and put in cars separately.

Over the din, she heard a voice from the past. She turned to see blond hair and blue eyes running towards her. She knew that she'd hit her head. There was no way that Jen would be there. She was in Washington. She wasn't part of the task force. She didn't work for Odin. She was dreaming again.

"ALLY!" she heard the dream Jen say before falling to the pavement and everything going black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

JJ was sitting in one of the surveillance vans watching the mosque. They had only just gotten there when she saw their UNSUB and Ally pull up. Her breath caught and she knew that Emily heard it. She shook her head. She looked at the monitors, refusing to give Emily a reason to think that she couldn't do this.

She watched in horror as Ally and Dustin gathered up something out of his car and headed to the doors of the mosque. She knew that it couldn't be good and they were scrambling with the pictures to figure out how to deal with the device as quickly as possible. She could hear Garcia and other techs typing a way as more and more information with flooding in from all the surveillance vehicles.

She was watching the monitors and she knew that Emily was close to her doing the same. She got more and more agitated as she watched Dustin setting the device. She wanted to move, but she understood the need to wait. She understood it, but she didn't like it. She kept her eyes on Ally.

And, that is when she saw it. It was faint and barely there, but she saw the quick smirk that Ally gave her. Well, not actually gave her personally, but the van that she was sitting in. Ally knew that they were there and they were waiting to help. It was a flash of recognition but it was enough to ease JJ's mind.

She mentally checked herself. Vest, check. Glock, check. Extra mag handy, check. Ear piece, check. Loose enough to run, check...thanks to that smile. JJ was ready to go now that she knew Ally was okay and really aware of the situation. It wasn't that she doubted her, but it had been over a decade since they actually talked to each other.

"Ready?" Emily asked in her ear.

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled her weapon.

"Let's go. Slow. We'll head for them both."

"Okay," JJ said as she followed Emily out of the van and towards the mosque.

They were coming in from the left. It was Dustin's blind side and she was glad for that. She could only hope that Ally would react in kind. Ally was the wildcard in the situation. They didn't know if she would go agent on them or stay in character until she was fully debriefed back at the station. JJ wasn't sure which one she wanted to see, especially after reading Ally's file, what little there was, in full.

JJ saw Spence and Tara move towards the back of the mosque. Rossi was still in the command center vehicle. Emily tasked him with making sure that they had enough to hang him once they had him in custody. Alvez was on the right side with the bomb squad, fire department and SWAT. They were all watching as Emily and JJ, accompanied by two GBI officers and two SLED agents, made their way through the parking lot. They were all using the cars are barriers as they leap-frogged to their targets.

JJ kept her eyes on Ally and Dustin the entire time. She saw him pull out his cell phone and start dialing. She turned to Emily, who just nodded. They sped up their movements, no longer caring if they were seen.

The device went off and the fire started. JJ watched horrified at its magnitude as the fire department moved in to put it out. She heard more sirens in the background, knowing that the fire department had called in reinforcements to help them with the growing blaze.

She saw Alvez stand up from his position and start towards her with a strange look on his face. She turned back to Ally and saw the problem. She watched as she ran towards Dustin and Ally as he raised a gun to shoot the firemen trying to put out the fire at the mosque doors.

Against her better judgement, she screamed, "Ally get down!"

Emily saw what she saw and took off at a dead run towards the UNSUB. Her own Glock raised as she aimed for him. She tried calling out to JJ, but she could tell over the din of everything and the adrenaline dump they were having that JJ didn't or couldn't hear her. Emily wasn't sure if she should try and stop her or let her just go. In the end, she didn't have to make a decision.

"Ally!" JJ called out again.

She saw the brunette turn and face her. There was a silent second between them. A sense of recognition that only two old friends could have after years apart was deafeningly quiet until the explosion rocked the entire parking lot.

JJ instinctively ducked as she heard the explosion. When she looked up, Ally was on the ground. She sprinted across the lot to her. She was leaning over her when Ally gave her another smile before passing out.

"Ally? Ally?" she tried to get her to answer as she hosteled her weapon.

When she didn't and JJ realized that she'd passed out, she started looking for injuries. Not seeing any blood or other noticeable wounds, she called into her mic for a bus. She kept searching Ally for wounds until the EMTs asked her to move.

Emily stood by and watched her. As soon as the EMTs arrived, Emily took her by the arms and held her out of the way. She already knew that Alvez had Dustin in custody with the captain of the SWAT team. They already had him packed up and heading back to the station. She was listening to Tara and Reid as they called in status reports. She acknowledged them all without ever letting JJ go.

"I should go with her," JJ told her as she turned in Emily's arms.

"Where?"

"To the hospital," JJ replied with a quizzical look on her face.

"I need you to help me here at the scene. She's in good hands. Besides, I've been given word that an operative from Project Odin landed earlier this morning. He'll be meeting Allison at the hospital and making sure that she is taken care of, JJ."

JJ looked surprised. She knew that she shouldn't be, but she was. The government was already closing in for their undercover agent and she might not ever see Ally again. She needed to make sure that she was okay. There was this nagging red flag in the back of her head that she couldn't explain. She needed answers. She wanted to know why Ally lied to her in school. She needed information and she wasn't going to find it in the parking lot of the mosque. It was currently in an ambulance on the way to the hospital.

"Where is she going?"

"To the hospital, Jay. You watched them put her on the bus. Do you need to take a break before we begin looking at the scene?" Emily asked.

"No, but what hospital?" JJ questioned as she pulled out her phone to start texting Garcia. hoping to get some answers sooner than later.

"I think it was heading to University."

"Okay," JJ replied as she started to survey the damage of the mosque.

"Crime scene and arson inspectors are working with the bomb squad on the mosque."

JJ just nodded. They weren't really needed anymore. They could go back to Washington. She wondered what else Emily needed for this case. It was pretty simple. They got the guy. They stopped the majority of the attack. They were done.

"I want to go over his car with a fine tooth comb. SLED is impounding it and taking it back to their labs in Columbia. I want to know exactly what he had in the device."

JJ walked away from her and towards the car. It wasn't remarkable. It was a low end car, but above a beater. He obviously took care of it.

"He bought it and cared for it himself," JJ mused aloud, looking at the SUV.

"Why you say that?" Emily asked.

"Look at it. It was a part of him. Sure it's an older model SUV, but he's done work to it and fixed it up by hand. I'm sure that he changes the oil and other fluids himself. He wouldn't trust just anyone to touch it. And, if he is as racist as I believe he is, he isn't going to take the chance that someone who wasn't white got their hands on it. He's put thought into it. He wanted it to look good and function well."

"You got all that from looking at the door?" Emily questioned as she stepped up closer.

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

"He's car is part of his power. It has to look good. It has to attract attention and it has to convey that he is in control. Look, it's spotless inside. I am sure that he cleaned it last night before this attack. He wanted it to be perfect. He needed it to be. This is an extension of his prowess and anything less than perfection in his eyes would be perceived as weakness on his part. He couldn't order the attack if he thought that the followers thought he wasn't ready."

"Good job. Well, let's let the tech finish everything else. I'll get on the horn with Garcia and see what else we can find out. I know that there are at least ten members waiting to be questioned back at the precinct. You ready for that?"

"Oh, joy," JJ answered as they made their way back to a black Suburban.

She knew that she had a job to do. She hoped that she could get through her interrogations quickly. She wanted to check on Allison, but for now, she would have to use Garcia to help her.

* * *

God, her head hurt. She was scared to open her eyes because the ringing in her ears drowned out whatever sounds she might have actually heard. She couldn't tell where she was and then all the sudden the smell of clean and antiseptic hit her nose.

"Hospital..." she whimpered. "Should have known. My bed isn't this lumpy."

"I should hope not," a deep male voice replied.

"What hospital am I in?" she asked him, already knowing that they would be moving her as soon as possible.

"It doesn't matter. Arrangements are being taken to have you moved to our facility back in Atlanta. As soon as the doctor clears you for auto travel, we will be leaving."

"Thor..."

"No, Freya, we have to go. This isn't an option. The op is over and the Valkyrie will handle the case from here. This is what we do. You know this."

"I do, Thor, but it was Jen."

"It doesn't matter. You can't stay here. You have no connections, remember? That is why you were chosen. There is nothing that will break you if you are caught. Forget about this case and forget about her," he told her.

"What about me doing a debrief?"

"Odin will take care of that. He is sending his Ravens, Huginn and Muninn, to deal with the Valkyrie. The Allfather is proud of you, Freya and you should be proud of yourself. Sif and Balder will take your statements and pass them along accordingly," he replied.

"Thor..."

"You know you can't tell her, Ally. You just can't. If you do, you'll put a target on her back. Do you want that?"

"NO."

"Then rest. I'll let you know when we will leave. Until then, rest."

"What are they saying?"

"Grade two concussion and some mild bruising. It seems that the concussion wave from a second device blew you to the ground. It's nothing some Advil won't take care of. Now rest. I'll go check with the doctors," he told her as he left the room she was in.

She looked around the room. She didn't have an IV, which was amazing considering. Her head hurt, but other than that, she felt fine. She knew that she would get in so much trouble, but she needed to see Jen. She needed to make sure that she was okay. She couldn't explain it, but there was something in her eyes just before the explosion that Ally couldn't shake. There was a sadness in Jen's remarkable blue eyes that made her heart hurt for the blonde.

She sat up on the bed, thankful that they hadn't striped her of her own clothes. She took it slowly. She looked around the room. There was nothing there that would identify her. This was good. She grabbed her shoes off the chair beside the bed and began to put them on. She didn't know how long she would have before Thor would be back. She needed to get out of the hospital quickly. She looked over at the movable table and saw her set of keys, her cell phone and her wallet.

She grabbed her cell phone and opened the back. She pulled the sim card out and left it on the table. She knew that she had others, others that Odin, Muninn and Huginn didn't know about. She didn't know how long she would have before they found her, but she needed to do this. She needed to clear her conscience. She needed to see Jen.

She stumbled her way towards the door. She slowly opened it. She peeked out, looking right and left. She realized that the nurses station was to the right, so naturally, she went left. As she stumbled down the hallway, she leaned against the wall rail but managed to keep herself mostly upright so it didn't alert anyone to who she was. She found a stairwell, not to far from the room and entered it.

She let out a breath of relief when she realized that she was only on the third floor. She dug through her wallet and found a buried sim card. She carefully put it in the phone, knowing that she would have to stop somewhere and get a new phone and sim cards. She wasn't exactly running, but she wasn't coming in as expected either. She knew that they would want a debrief so they could send out other operatives to make sure that the ACS didn't get too big or try something in retaliation of their failed mosque bombing. But, at the moment, she really just didn't care what they wanted. She'd been playing this game for fifteen years plus and with only one case out of the country. She was tired. She was lonely. She wanted it all to end. She had become disillusioned with man as a whole and wasn't sure that she could stay undercover as long anymore. She was really beginning to question her career path, but she really wasn't suited for anything else in the real world anymore. They'd made her what she was and she was sure that they weren't just going to let her go.

By the time she stumbled out of the stair well and to the front doors, a cab was waiting. She hopped in and had it take her to the airport. She was concussed but not stupid. She was just getting a car. She would drive the opposite direction from where they thought she was going. She got the car in one of her unknown aliases that she'd created. Thank God for friends in high tech places, and made her way inside the terminal. She bought a plane ticket in her name back to DC. By the time they figured out where she wasn't, she'd be where she wanted to be. She just hoped that Jen would understand it all in the end.

She got in the car and made her way back to I20. But instead of heading to Atlanta as ordered, she was going to Columbia. She made her way over the Georgia/Carolina border and stopped in the first gas station she could find. She went to the ATM and withdrew a stupid amount of money. She bought a car charger, a blue tooth ear piece, some water and a candy bar. She knew that it was only an hour or so to Columbia, but she wanted to be prepared. She paid the clerk, took her items and got in the car. She got back on the road before she hit speed dial on her phone and prayed that it wouldn't get her caught.

"Office of Supreme Knowledge, talk dirty to me," the voice answered.

"Garcia..."

"Ok, cupcake, are you okay? They said there was an explosion. Emster said you took a ride."

"Look, I did. I'm kinda not there right now. Listen, I need a favor."

"Oooo-kay, like what?" Garcia asked her.

"I need you to get a message to Jen but not let her know that it was from me."

"Umm, Cupcake, that isn't going to be easy."

"Look, I know this. I need the number to her burner. I know that she still has one."

"I don't have that information."

"You can find it. I know you can. You're the only who could," Ally told her.

"I'll see what I can do," Garcia started to tell her and then asked, "How am I going to get you the info? They'll have me trace this soon as they figure out you're missing and I've talked to you. I really don't like it when Muninn shows up in my liar. You know this, Cupcake."

"I'll owe you something really loud, colorful and pretty. And, don't worry. Use my old drop email. It's an alias they don't and it won't make any sense. It'll look like your talking to another analyst," Ally explained.

"Be careful, Cupcake."

"I will."

"And, if I was you, I'd tell her about Afghanistan," Garcia stated.

"I planned on it. I gotta go. I'm sure they know I'm missing by now. Don't let her know you've talked to me."

"I won't tell her, but I'll tell Emily. I have to. She's the boss now. Hotch was different. He understood. Emily doesn't know the whole story."

"Neither does, Jen..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her head hurt. She felt like she'd been hit by a freight train. She knew that leaving the hospital could have been a dangerous idea, but she needed to talk to Jennifer. Her head was swimming and she shook it as she was driving down I20.

The exits for Columbia were looming ahead and she wondered if she could make it to an safe house before Thor figured out where she was going. She knew that she didn't have long before he would calling reinforcements to bring her back, but she had to try. She wasn't quitting. She just needed to see Jen, even if it was for the last time. They had already given her enough leeway in Afghanistan and then after Hastings, with Emily.

She'd seen the raven-haired woman just behind her. She knew that Emily was a good match for Jen, but she needed to make sure that Jen was okay. She hadn't had time to check up her in the last year. She was woefully behind in her contacts, but no one had called her. She assumed that everything was in order and okay. She had no reason to believe otherwise.

She sighed as she merged onto I26 towards Spartanburg. She wasn't heading that way. It was still too close to Atlanta via I85. No, she was heading to the great little town of Ballentine. There was no way that they would look for her there. She doubted that anyone at Project Odin even knew the little existed. And, that was perfect for her right now.

As she pulled into the small housing community, she could only hope that Garcia came through for her. She knew that it would be a long shot, but it was one that she felt she had to take. She owed Jennifer an explanation. She couldn't believe that it had taken over a decade for them to run into each other again, but it had. And, now she needed to pony up and explain Grad school. She shook her head, not wanting to think about that conversation, as she pulled into the small ranch style brick house's drive. She put the car in park and went through her bag.

Once she found the key, she got out of the car and made her way to the door. This was her escape. This was her home away from it all. And, thankfully, no one at Odin knew about it.

"Is that you, Abigail?" an older lady asked as she neared the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Tinsley, I'm back for a few days."

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," she said as she pushed her key in the lock and opened the door. "Maybe, I'll come over later this week and we can have some Alfredo. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Sounds great, darling. I hope you get stay in town for a while. Well, I got to take Sparky for his walk. See you later, dear," Mrs. Tinsley told her as she walked inside the house next door.

Ally grabbed her bag and headed into the house. She was glad that she still had this alias and no one knew about it. The cleaners had been by earlier in the week, so the house was essentially ready for her. She would call the local precinct and let them know that she'd be in town for a few days so the patrol officers doing their daily drive by wouldn't try to check the house too much.

She sighed as she made her way into the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She was thankful for online bill pay and banking in that moment. There were no physical traces back to her. The cable, power, and water were still on. This was her refuge, her retreat, her sanctuary from the world. Mrs. Tinsley was the only one besides random locals that knew the house was hers and Mrs. Tinsley was the only one who ever saw her on a regular basis.

She turned to watch the news. She was making a mental check list of what she needed to do in town later. The cleaning service had already been by for the week. She thought about the day of the week. The landscaper would be by in the next few days. The local property manager would have kept the fridge stocked with water and cola for her as asked and the cabinets would have random non-perishables. She would need meats. She could do that later. She wasn't hungry.

A blip on the news caught her attention. It was about what happened in Bath. They were saying Augusta and the GBI was taking credit. She didn't care. She was surprised that it made the news. It was hailed as a hate crime bombing and two people were in custody. They gave their names: Dustin Lee Duke and Rebecca Lynn Plexico.

"Where is the other guy? What was his name? What was it?" she yelled in question at the TV as she tried to remember the man that Dustin had introduced her to earlier that day.

There were no other details given. She could only wonder why. She shifted and pain shot through her arm and shoulder.

"What the fuck!?" she screamed.

* * *

Garcia was staring at her monitors and waiting for JJ or Emily to call her. She knew the case was over, but she still hadn't heard from her crime fighters about when they would be home. The locals had taken the credit for the case so there wasn't any real need for them stay to finish up any paperwork. All the agencies involved knew how to reach each other if it was needed to get more information before trial.

She stared at her screen. The call from Ally gave her pause. She loved all her crime fighters, even those that she only knew by voice and internet handles. But, this went above her normal care. She'd known about Ally from JJ for years, as had Emily, but to realize that she was the agent undercover... It blew her mind. She couldn't even fathom how JJ was processing it.

Ally hadn't been only her roommate. She'd become JJ's best friend at Georgetown. They took some government classes together. She'd help JJ prepare for the FBI exam. Ally had been her ally and her confidant about her choice to join the Bureau. She was there when the Jareaus balked at her decision. She was the one that pushed JJ to go for her dreams. And, she did. She never forgot Ally. She had been the one person that both Emily and Garcia wondered about because when JJ talked about her she got the same look in her eye that she has now about Emily.

Garcia shook her head. It was nothing. She couldn't prove that there was any type of relationship with Allison Alder other than her being JJ's roommate. She knew that Emily might know something more because she and JJ had gotten incredibly close after everything in Afghanistan and losing Will. She didn't know how to approach either of them to get the number, but she knew that she had to. So, she broke down and called JJ directly.

"Jareau," JJ answered.

"Hey, Jayje," Garcia replied.

"What's wrong, Pen? Got more information on the case for us? Did you need to add something to the case?"

"Not the case, no," Pen told her.

"What is it?"

"I got a phone call earlier."

"From?"

"Allison."

"What did she say?" JJ asked.

"She wants to talk to you. She wants to see you. She said she needs to do it person."

"She's at University Hospital. I was just about to call to see if you could find out what room number so I could go see her. So, it's no problem. I was going to head over there now that all the paperwork has been wrapped up and I'm free. I think that Emily was going to go with me," JJ told her.

"She isn't there."

"Sure, she is. I put her in the ambulance myself. I saw it go. Emily called to check up on her a few hours ago. She just has a concussion. We've all dealt with enough of those," JJ replied.

"That maybe all well and true, but she isn't there now."

"Then, where the Hell is she?" JJ asked, trying to hide her agitation and anger.

"I don't know, Kitten. She called me because she wants to talk to you. She knows that you have a burner."

"How the...nevermind, I don't want to know."

"She wants the number and she'll call you," Garcia told her.

"She realizes that I'll destroy the phone after she calls, right?"

"I think she is counting on it," Garcia stated.

"Fine. Two oh two, seven five two, four three nine six."

"Got it. Be ready for the call. If I can find her, I will, JJ. Believe me."

* * *

Emily was leaning up against the Suburban waiting for JJ. She wasn't sure what JJ was going to do now that they were done. She knew that she wanted to go see Ally at the hospital. She pulled her phone out to call the hospital to make sure that Ally was still there and to find out the room number. She looked up from her phone to see JJ coming out of the station, phone to her ear, talking. When she heard the number to burner being said, her heckles raised and she gave JJ a pointed look. She waited for JJ to look at her before she said anything.

"We're going back to the hotel for the night because it's so late. We'll go back to DC in the morning, but I think that we need to talk. Don't you?" Emily asked her as they got settled in the Suburban.

"You sent everyone ahead didn't you?"

"Yeah, so spill, what was that about?"

"What was what about?" JJ asked defensively.

"You giving someone your number," Emily almost hissed.

"It was Garcia and it's for one call. As soon as I receive it, I'll get a new phone. I know the drill, Em. I haven't forgotten anything. I can't. Too many people depend on me staying alive."

"You could just tell me and I wouldn't have to worry," Em stated.

"It wouldn't matter. You'd still worry. It's what you do."

"Jay..."

"Look, Em. I'll tell you what I know and that isn't much. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Ally left the hospital, how and when I don't know. She has a concussion as far as anyone knows or what Garcia was able to find out. She called Garcia to get my number because she wants to talk. Somehow Ally knows about me having a burner, which means that she knows about Hastings, but other than that, I don't know. I don't know how she knows what she knows. I don't know what she knows. But, she wants to talk to me, so she is trying," JJ answered.

"By why your burner?"

"She doesn't want to be tracked? Garcia sounded upset when she called. I can only assume that means that Ally isn't where she's supposed to be, which would be the hospital. I don't know why she isn't Emily, but I want to find out. If I can help, I will."

"You are doing it alone," Emily told her.

"I never said I was."

"I went rogue, remember? I know that look. I invented that look. If you go, I am going, too. Got it? No, questions, ifs, ands, or buts, I'm going with you," Emily demanded.

"I understand," JJ said resolutely.

"Good, let's head back to the hotel and get some rest. I am sure that we will have some crazy task force debrief in the morning.

* * *

Ally stared at her laptop. She knew that it couldn't be tracked. She'd found the devices on it ages ago and removed them. She removed them every time she got it service, too. She was currently on a burner phone. She was using the phone's data network to access the web. Except for a crazy IP address program, that wouldn't give them an exact location if they tried, there was no way for anyone to find her if they wanted. The program that she was using she had co-designed with Garcia for undercover purposes. She never realized how useful it really would be.

She was waiting for the email to come through. It hadn't been but a few hours since she asked for it, and she knew that paperwork took time. She knew that it might be the morning before she got any word from Garcia.

Her arm still hurt. She didn't know how she'd missed that at the hospital, but she had her pain pills. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She would take a pill, forgo dinner, and sleep. It wasn't the best plan considering she had a concussion, but she felt like shit and she was alone. It wasn't like she was going to ask Mrs. Tinsley to wake her up every few hours to make sure that she didn't slip into a coma. She'd take her chances. She'd done worse before.

With a pill in one hand, the glass in the other, she made her way back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and slumped into it. Looking over at her laptop, she didn't see any new emails come across the old account. She sighed and took the pill, hoping that the throbbing in her head would subside just enough to let her sleep somewhat peacefully.

She sipped the water slowly. Her eyes started to droop and she put the glass on the coffee table in front of her beside her laptop. She leaned back in the couch and let it envelope her. Seconds after her eyes close, she heard the tell-tale beep that there was a new email.

Her eyes peeped open. She looked at the screen. She had indeed received an email and it was from "The Black Queen." She smiled because she knew that it was from Garcia and an untraceable, non-existent account. No one would be able to back track her to the account that she was using. She really was glad that Garcia was on her side and the governments.

She opened the email and it contained Jennifer's number. She immediately regretted taking the pain pill. She sat forward slightly and pulled out a burner phone of her own. She programmed the number and then fell over on the couch asleep.

* * *

"Do you honestly believe that she'll call you?" Emily asked her over their dinner at some local diner.

"I don't know, Emily. I just don't know. I want to believe that she will. It's been so long since we've seen each other that I am not sure what to say to her. Seeing her with Dustin though...it made my skin crawl," JJ told her as she ate a fry.

"I know what you mean. But, I've been where she is. I know what it's like. You have to do things that go against your morals, your ideals, and sometimes things that skirt the law in order to get the bad guy. It sucks, but sometimes it's necessary. You can't believe that she wanted to spew that garbage. You just can't."

"She sounded like she meant it."

"She had to. We don't know what Dustin would have done to her if she hadn't. She got away from him long enough to get the information to her handler. That should tell you right there that she was doing the right thing. If she hadn't gone with him...he would have known that she was the one that set him up."

"I screamed for her as he drew that gun down on us," JJ replied like she was admonishing herself for her actions.

"It wasn't the greatest thing to yell, no, but you were worried about her. I get it. I would have called out for you, if it had been you. No one is faulting you for that. By then our cover was blown, so there is no sense beating yourself up for that little faux pas. He doesn't know that you know her. Hell, he might not had even heard you scream her name because there was so much other shit going on at the time. He heard you scream because we closer. He saw us. He turned, she reacted, but he doesn't necessarily know to what. Besides, he never got the shot off and the secondary explosion wasn't his doing."

"We know that for sure?" JJ asked eating another fry.

"Yup, got the results back. It's times like this that I miss Morgan's explosive expertise, but I guess I'll just have to rely on Alvez. I'll call Garcia and tell her that we are staying another night later. We need to figure out who set the secondary bomb. They are going to be the ones we go after."

"The locals have already run with the story, haven't they?" JJ questioned.

"When don't they? We got a win today. Turns out it was a partial win, but it was a win just the same. Right now, I am focused on wanting to debrief Allison and finding out who the other bomber was. He is the missing link," Emily stated taking a bite of her burger.

"What about the other guy? The guy that Tara and Spence got at the back of the mosque. Is he talking yet?"

"Nope, but he is staying in custody. He'll be charged too. I am just waiting for awhile until I go at him. I figured that if Rossi couldn't make him blink tonight, that we would take turns until we find his weakness. I already have Garcia searching for information on him out."

"That shouldn't take too long. We'll have that in the morning. But there is something else, isn't there? Something that you aren't telling me? That's why we are alone. What's up, Em? You can tell me," JJ told her.

"It's about Allison..."

"What about her?"

"I...she...well..." Emily was cut off, just as JJ's burner rang. "Answer it."

JJ looked at her friend. Tonight, she wasn't exactly her boss. They were talking about the case, but JJ could sense that there was more to it.

"Answer your phone, JJ. She needs to speak with you and you need to speak with her. I'll cover the tab. See you outside," Emily said as she grabbed the check off the table and headed for the cash register to pay.

JJ looked down at her burner phone. It would be the last time that she would use it and she knew it. She didn't know the number, but she hoped that it wasn't a wrong number. She let out a breath as she picked it up, opened in and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She sat in the coffee shop and nursed her overpriced coffee. She could have chosen somewhere a little more subtle, but that wasn't what she knew was needed for this conversation. They need quiet and privacy. The coffee shop wasn't that busy at this time of night. She knew that. She'd been there before...many times. It was almost the only thing that let her know that she was "home" and safe.

She glanced over the crowd again. A group of college kids were in the corner near the door working on a project or studying for an exam, she didn't care which. An older gentleman was near the bathroom and was sitting next to the wall. He had a scone with his coffee and a book. He looked lonely like he was trying to remember a time with a lover there. There was a middle-aged woman in the center of the dining area with a grey-haired man, possibly on their first date together. They were both sporting tanned, ring-less middle fingers on their left hands. She hated that she could do that with the blink of the eye. She couldn't be anywhere without analyzing everyone around her. It was a trick of her trade that she couldn't shake. She couldn't ever believe that everyone was innocent either. Everyone had something to hide and she would find it if she looked long enough. She looked them all over again and smiled into her cup.

No one knew her. No one approached her. No one knew that she could kill them all without thought or blinking in a matter of seconds with the pistol hidden on her person, the knife on her belt, or in her boot. She was a walking contradiction most days. She could look sweet and like a good ol' American girl, but she was anything but. She was a deadly agent who played her part a little too well.

She took another sip of coffee. It was nearing midnight and the dawn of a new day. She knew by now that they would be looking for her. She needed this time and she would check in later with Thor, much to his dismay, but it would be overlooked by Odin and she knew it. There were no pressing cases at the moment. No one needed her. She needed time and Odin would understand. He always did. She took another sip of coffee as she watched her walk in with her bodyguard and shadow.

She knew that she hadn't been recognized. She took another sip of coffee and waited as her shadow surveyed the shop. When their eyes met, there was a hint of understanding and brief second of forgiveness. She shook her head as she reached forward and tapped her on the shoulder. The shadow leaned forward and whispered into the other woman's ear. She watched as her entire body language changed and curious blue eyes searched the tables for her. When those deep blue eyes found hers, they blinked and she smiled back at her.

There was a moment of crazy silence in the coffee shop. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that it was all in her head. She shifted in the seat, trying to get the pressure off her right shoulder as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Ally?"

"Please sit. We'll talk. I promise. I owe you that much."

"What are we doing here? What happened to you? Why were you there to begin with?"

"Whoa...slow down," Ally told her.

"It has been a long day for everyone, JJ. Give her a minute. I am sure that she will answer our questions but let's try one at a time. Okay? Doesn't that sound good?"

Ally didn't miss the way that Emily grabbed JJ's hand and held it. She saw the calm come over the blonde and she sighed. She knew that Emily was good for her and she was glad that she was there. She hadn't really expected anything less as soon as she'd found out that Emily was back in the States and back with the FBI.

"Was everything at Georgetown a lie?" JJ asked her like she was interrogating her.

"No," Ally replied.

JJ seemed to be processing the answer. Emily just stared at her and Ally didn't know where to start. Things were complicated, but then again for Ally they always were. She'd never lied to Jennifer in school.

"I never lied to you in school, Jen. I couldn't, or rather I didn't want to. I did leave because I got a job. It just wasn't what I thought it was going to be," Ally told her.

"And, you never thought to write me or call or something?"

"I couldn't."

"Because of your job?"

"Yes," Ally replied.

"Bullshit," JJ hissed just above a whisper.

Ally was taken aback. She knew that Jennifer would be upset, but she didn't expect this hostility. She looked at Emily and waited for something, anything, that would give her a clue on how to approach everything with Jennifer and she got nothing. She really didn't expect Emily to help her, but then, she thought that Emily might actually understand why she had done everything that she had to protect Jennifer.

"My life hasn't been easy, Jen. I dare say yours hasn't either since you decided to join the FBI. I've done things that I cannot tell you about, things that have helped this country maintain its sense of freedom. I know that you have as well," Ally tried to start again.

"And, what does that have to do with today?"

"I was doing my job," Ally answered.

"I know that you were undercover, Ally. I am not stupid. I got the reports before we landed. What I want to know is why you took that job?" Jennifer demanded.

"Because I am good at it."

"That's it?" JJ asked.

Ally didn't know what she wanted. She began to think that this was a bad idea. She reached for her coffee. It was the only thing giving her comfort now. She looked at the table for a moment before she looked back up. Her eyes met not only worried dark brown ones, but fiery cobalt. She took a sip slowly and put her cup back down.

"Jenn, what you don't understand is my life. I get it. We were friends, good friends, and I cut you off with no rhyme or reason. I did it to protect you from the life I was about to lead. I didn't want you to be hurt by the things that I would end up doing."

"And, you couldn't talk to me about this?" JJ questioned.

"Would you please explain it to her, Lauren?" Ally asked Emily, knowing using that name would strike a chord with them both.

"Jay..."

"No, Em. I want to know why she couldn't tell me anything. Why couldn't you just send me a note? or call? Something? Anything to let me know you were at least alive?"

"Because it became a case of national security. I couldn't tell anyone what I was doing or where I was going, Jenn. Don't you think that if I could, I would have. I know that I hurt you that day, but it was for your own good. I knew that I was heading into danger and that you could be used against me. I was their perfect candidate," Ally explained.

"Perfect candidate for what?"

"Project Odin," Ally answered.

* * *

 _Georgetown, 2001  
_

Allison sat in the lecture hall with the rest of her class. She didn't why she decided to take this psychology class, but she had. It was interesting, but it had a lot of self-assessments and surveys. They hadn't really bothered her. She was just naturally curious to see what information that the grad students and professor were coming up with because of their answers. Being a grad student herself, she knew how much research went into their different projects. She wondered what they were researching and what statistics they were coming up with based on their questionnaires.

Today they had been given another packet to fill out during the class period. When she finished her questionnaire, she looked around the room. It wasn't as full today or maybe it was. She didn't really pay attention to things like that, but she did notice some new students at the front of the class. They weren't old, but they weren't exactly fresh grad students either. She guessed they were in their early thirties. She shrugged it off. They were probably the ones that came up with the packet for the day and wanted to make sure that their data wasn't compromised.

"Alright, time," the professor called out from the front of the room. "Pass your surveys towards the aisles and someone will come by to pick them up. For next time, read about the Standford Prison Experiment and the implications that it created. You'll find the write up in chapter forty-four. Do the mini-quiz at the end and email me your answers."

Allison watched as two of the TAs got up and collected the surveys. She heard the collective groan from the students about the mini-quiz at the end of their next reading topic. She knew about the prison experiment through her law and crime classes in undergrad. So she wondered what they would be discussing later. Just then, she noticed one of the new grad students handing the professor a sheet of paper.

"I need the following students to stay after class, please."

The professor read off the names and Allison was surprised to hear her own. She wondered what it was about. She grabbed her satchel and her Mountain Dew. She shrugged off her wonder and headed to the front of the class room with the other five students.

"Please have a seat," the new grad student told them.

Allison was starting to wonder if he was actually a student. He carried himself well, very proud and regimental. He may have been in jeans and t-shirt, but he seemed out of place now that she was up close and personal with him. It was just something in his demeanor. The rest of the new grad students were like him, too. She cocked an eyebrow at them trying to gauge what was really going on.

"My name is Agent Forrester," the grad student...agent said, showing them a government badge and credentials. "I work for the government and you six students have been selected based on your test scores to possibly work with us. If you would like this opportunity, please stay and we will discuss it further. If not, you may leave with no questions asked or answered. If you stay, what you will find out will be confidential and you won't be able to discuss with anyone but your fellow trainees and agents. So, I'll give you a few minutes to think it over."

Allison sat back in the theater style chair and huffed. _Government work_? She wondered what it was and how her tests and surveys made her a prime candidate for their program. She thought about it. She was interested. She couldn't say that she wasn't. She decided to stay. Two other students did as well. The other three left. She couldn't blame them. It was a life altering decision.

"So, you three are staying. Interesting," Agent Forrester stated. "Welcome to Project Odin. We will be conducting one on one interviews with you all. Once you have been interviewed, I ask that you speak about this with no one. If you are further selected, we will be in touch."

All three of them nodded. When her name was called, followed two other "agents" to a secluded spot in the lecture hall. She noticed that the other two did as well. Given the size of her class, she wasn't too surprised by the limited number of candidates. She could only wonder what made her seemingly perfect for their assignment, agency, or whatever.

The female agent had red hair and light green eyes. The man looked slightly older. He looked to be of Arabian or Middle Eastern decent. His English was perfect.

"Hello, I am Agent Davis Montgomery," she told Allison. "This is Agent Said Faruk. What's your name?"

"My name is Allison Alder."

"Hello, Allison. I am sure that you are wondering why you were selected for our group. We have several criteria that we use to make our selection. It started before you ever got into the university," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"We use your SAT scores, ACT scores, and if you took the ASVAB as well. But, there is more. It isn't all that important right now. We would like to ask you a few questions. Those questions will determine if you will finish the selection process," Agent Montgomery told her.

"Okay."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"You're an orphan, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone significant in your life that would cause you to be compromised?"

"Compromised?" Ally inquired.

"Someone who could be used against you," Faruk added.

"No one that I can think of, no," Ally replied.

"Good. Thank you for staying. That is all we need today. If you'll meet us here, say...tomorrow after classes, we will tell you more. Until then, we ask that you don't speak of this with anyone, understood?" Montgomery inquired.

"Perfectly," Ally replied and grabbed her bag to leave.

As she walked back to her apartment that she shared with Jennifer, she actually began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. She shook it off. It couldn't be that bad. Besides, she would find out more tomorrow. Then, she would make her final decision on this "job."

* * *

Allison stared at them both. She wasn't sure how much detail to give them, but she knew that she owed Jennifer some more answers. She shifted in her seat again.

Her shoulder was really bothering her, but she didn't want to let show. She needed to get this done. And, she hoped that they would turn her in after she was done explaining everything. She looked down at her cup and realized that it was empty. If they were going to do this, then she was going to need coffee...lots and lots of coffee.

"I need more coffee. I'll be right back," she told them and left the table for the cue before they could stop her. "She is going to be so mad at me..."

Emily turned to face JJ more fully. She reached over and took her hand. She gave it a squeeze.

"Give her a chance," Emily told her.

"A chance?"

"Let her explain things to you, Jay. She's hurt. And, I don't if you noticed but she is favoring her right shoulder. She's trying not to, but she is. I would say that she is in a lot of pain."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked her, suddenly worried about Ally.

"Watch her when she sits down," Emily stated.

Allison came back to the table. She had several cups of coffee, a handful of creamers and some packets of sugar. She set them down on the table. She selected one and took her seat again.

Just as Emily suggested, JJ watched her as she took her seat. She sat down with no problem, but when she leaned back, she saw the wince. It was then that JJ knew that she was hurt more than she was letting on. Emily had been right. But, when she looked into Ally's face she didn't see any pain there. There was a hollowness, like Ally had given up on mankind or justice, but there was no pain.

"What happened to you?" JJ asked, no malice in her voice, concerned.

"I became an agent for Project Odin, a black ops group for Alphabet Soup in Washington."

"No, Ally. I mean today. What happened to you today?" JJ questioned as she reached for a coffee and some creamer.

"You were there. You know. You called out my name just as the bomb went off," Ally stated as she watched both Emily and JJ doctor their coffee similarly.

"I know all that, but that isn't what I am talking about," JJ told her.

"Then, what are you talking about?" Ally inquired.

"Your shoulder," Emily said, lifting her chin towards her right shoulder.

"Nothing major. I can handle it. Don't worry about it," Ally tried to assure her.

"Sure you can. That's why you're bleeding through your shirt? What happened?"

"Damn it," she said quietly as she turned to look at her bleeding shoulder.

"So?" JJ pushed.

"Why don't you ask the guy from your team about that? Did you watch the video of the incident for your after action reports? I think he was with SWAT."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You're saying that someone from my team shot you?"

"Tall, dark, handsom...yeah, I think I'd remember that. Besides the lovely dark blue FBI flak vest that he was wearing kinda gave it away. But, what really struck me was the tactical pants with a henley. It wasn't exactly SWAT issue, but it would have been issue or at least allowed in the field," Ally replied.

"Are you serious right now?" JJ questioned as she studied Allison's movement.

"Do you want to examen the wound?" Ally countered.

"What is it that you needed, Ally? Why did you come all the way here? And, why now?" Emily asked.

Ally turned to face the brunette. She smiled. She was glad that Emily was so direct. It was something that she found endearing in an investigator. It was something very uncommon in her line of work. Lies meant life, so it became too easy to hide from the truth and believe the shit that you were actually saying sometimes.

"I needed to get away from Odin for a while. I do this every few cases. It is nothing new to them. The complication this time was that JJ was one of the agents on scene. They have been very good about keeping anyone that may know away, as you well know."

"Wait, what does that mean?" JJ asked.

"I can explain but it would take too long."

"I think I have the time," JJ countered.

"Well, I really don't. The joys of being an undercover agent. I have a new life that I have to learn fairly quickly so that I can be put into place digging into the next possible home grown terrorist cell. So forgive me if my timeline doesn't add up with yours," Ally explained.

The hint of emotion in her voice didn't go unnoticed by either of the other agents. Emily watched as her eyes darted around the store. She was looking for something or some one. She was cautious, overly cautious, and she didn't trust her own friends. It was a symptom of undercover and it was from being under too long. Things don't make sense once you are back in the real world. Sometimes agents can't remember how or what is real and fake. They burn out quickly. Emily began to wonder if Allison had finally hit her breaking point.

"Okay, let's back up a little. Let's all calm down. We've had a rough day, rougher for some than others, but still we are on the same team. We are trying to keep people safe. It is what we do. It is why we do this. We want justice and we want to be able to believe that we are going good in the world. So, let's just talk about this civilly, okay? I think that you know more than you wanted to go into your debrief and that is why you left. You saw JJ and you knew that some sort of link would be made. Let's start there, huh? Does that sound good?" Emily asked the both of them.

JJ nodded. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to. Ally reached over her coffee and drank some as she silently gave Emily a look before nodding in agreement as well. Emily knew that she wasn't going to get much more from them, so she let it go. Hoping that JJ wouldn't just put another bullet in her, she wondered just how much of what she had been doing for the last decade Ally was about to reveal.

"I was recruited for Project Odin while we were both at Georgetown..."

* * *

 _Georgetown University, 2002_

 _She knew that Jennifer could tell that something was different. It had been a fateful year, but still she'd managed to say nothing about Project Odin. She'd taken the job because she liked the ideals that the agency stood for, but now as they were nearing graduation, she was worried. She had gotten closer to Jennifer, too close and she was afraid of what might happen if anyone found out about the curious blonde. She hung her head, because she knew what she was about to do was going to break the blonde's heart, but she had to do it. She needed the clean break from her. She needed her to be wounded and hurt so that she wouldn't proceed any further relationship with her. It killed her. Jennifer had been the first real friend that she'd ever had. To save her in the long run meant hurting her now. It was a small price to pay, but she knew that the pain would only be temporary for them both...she hoped._

 _After she was done, she reported to Odin directly. Her marks in the skill sets she's been training with in secret for the last year had been the highest in the newest recruiting class. She prided herself on that. She liked to stand out. She liked the attention, but now, standing in the director's office, she wasn't quite so sure._

 _"Ah, Allison, come and sit."_

 _"Thank you, sir," she replied._

 _"I see that you have come to live at one of our facilities to finish your training. Eager to get into the field, are we? Don't you graduate next week?"_

 _"I do, but I've already passed all my classes. I don't need to walk in some ceremony to know what I've earned. The University will send my diploma. I've given them the PO Box address that you issued me. I was assured that someone would retrieve it for me."_

 _"We will, yes. Now, it seems that your quick study of mannerisms, languages, and your background in psychology brought you to our attention. Ms. Alder, how old are you?" he asked._

 _"Twenty-three," she replied._

 _"Good, you're still young. You'll be perfect. There is an assignment that we are working on. It seems that a neo-Nazi group has arisen in Southern Nevada near the US Mexican Border. Some interesting happenings have been going on there."_

 _"I see."_

 _"We would like you to play both sides of the fence, but find out who or what is causing all the commotion."_

 _"That's all?"_

 _"Well, the locals can't handle it and Homeland isn't that worried about it. We just want to make sure that the cartels aren't making waves. We've got crews already in them working on shutting them down and the drug trade. The ATF, FBI, and DEA are working with those agents. You'll be working more with a Task Force that deals with weapons. It seems that somehow our 'White' brethren don't mind buying guns from over the border. We've figured out that it is because they aren't marked, and aren't linked to anyone Stateside. This is where you would come in," he explained._

 _"How so?"_

 _"We need an in into the neo-Nazi group. I need you to find it for me. Interpol has alerted us that a foreign buyer is likely to try for the weapons as well. His team is ruthless and very well known for their techniques. You need to avoid them at all costs, and keep the group once you've infiltrated away from them as well. We've been briefed that Ian Doyle's regime has an Interpol officer inside it. We don't care about him. He isn't your target."_

 _"Got it. Stay away from Doyle. So, who am I after then?" Ally asked him._

 _"The head of the weapons cartel that we believe is selling to the neo-Nazi's is named Jakob Rolf Lutz. Of course that isn't his given name. He's made everyone in his group take German names if they don't already have one. He isn't even of German descent that we can find. His real name is Arthur Sunshine Fortis. His parents were...well, hippies. He is the youngest of ten and the only one who seems to have broken away from the family. He denounces them at every turn."_

 _"What do you need me to do?" Ally asked him._

 _"Well, since you already have a Pennsylvania Dutch name, he should pick you out easily. But, we are going to change things up a little. You can't just go in there as Allison Alder. It would be too easy. Your name until this is over will be Alli Cara Rhinehardt. Your file's there. Learn it and become it. You leave at the end of the week. There will be some final testing before we send you in. Go down stairs and find Voer. She'll help you get what you need to play the part," he told her._

 _"Excuse me, All Father," Ally stated._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"There is one person that I have grown close to over the last few years at school. She is my roommate. We shared an apartment on campus..."_

 _"Yes, Miss Jennifer Andrea Jareau, we're aware."_

 _"I fear for her," Ally stated._

 _"Why?"_

 _"She could be the only that could compromise me...ever," Ally said with certainty._

 _"Then we will take precautions with her. I found out that she joined the Valkyrie. Is there anything else?"_

 _"Yes, All Father, there is," she replied._

 _"Speak."_

 _"I don't want her to be harmed. She should live her life without ever knowing who or what I've become. I've have broken ties with her, but I still care for her.""_

 _"You mean to say that you love her. You two were close, Allison. We understand. We will not derail her life. Nor will we cause harm to come to her. I'll contact the Director personally. She will be guarded and cared for," Odin told her._

 _"Thank you, All Father...wait, director?"_

 _"Yes, Allison, she's joined the FBI. They are the Valkyrie. She will be one of the agents that helps us ascertain what targets to pursue."_

 _"She joined the FBI?"_

 _"Seems she fell for a Special Agent David Rossi."_

 _"The book readings and lectures..."_

 _"Anything else, my darling, Freya?"_

 _"No, Father Odin. I'll be ready. Thank you for you words. They will help me. I'll go find Voer now and get the rest of my 'life' together," Ally told him as she backed out of the office._

 _She wasn't sure what he meant about caring for Jennifer, but she would put her own feelers out there. She had enough connections due to her training. She could have Jennifer marked for protection. It would be easy, but she would wait for now. She would see how things went first._

* * *

"I took the job to help out. I didn't realize what it mean that I would be giving up. I am sorry that I hurt you, but it was for your own good," Ally told her and took another sip of her coffee before setting it down on the table before them.

"That's all your gonna say? That you're sorry? You're not telling me anything. You're just apologizing. I don't get it. Why? Why did you just walk away?" JJ asked her.

"Because I was trying to protect you," Ally answered.

"By hurting me?"

"Hurting you, hurt me, but it was the only way. I couldn't let you get caught up in what I was doing. I knew that you wouldn't have the stomach for it. But, I did what I could to help you."

"Help me, how?" JJ questioned.

"When I learned that you were joining the FBI, I made sure that I knew you were safe. I didn't want you to end up like me, jaded and alone. I did what I had to do to maintain my covers, but to make sure that you were safe. I have a lot of contacts with all the agencies in Washington. I knew that you were a liaison with the BAU. Frankly, I thought that it would safer for you there, than in a Bureau office. I monitored cases and your team."

"You've been watching me?" JJ inquired, suddenly very sick at the idea.

"I care for you, Jennifer. I cared for you then and I still do, now. After what happened with Agent Greenaway, I made some calls. I needed to know that everyone on the team would protect you with their life. What I didn't know was the backlash that it would create later," Ally explained.

"Backlash?"

"She means me," Emily stated.

"You? What about you? What does Emily have to do with anything?"

"Strauss asked for her on my behalf. Strauss was a low level case manager in Project Odin. Most of our operatives work for the Alphabets, but sometimes that do Project Odin cases. Strauss was no exception. She hid her job well and she got cases solved," Ally stated.

"But, Strauss brought Emily in to get rid of Hotch," JJ replied.

"She did because he wouldn't cow to her. She wanted someone who would. What she didn't know was that I selected Emily to be on her short list because I knew she wouldn't. I knew that she was enough like me that you would instantly try to be her friend. You would help each other."

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked.

"The first time I met Emily she told me her name was Lauren," Ally answered.

"Doyle..."

"Yes," Emily stated.

"So, you've known about Allison for that long?" JJ questioned her seemingly best friend.

"I didn't put it together until you told me who she was. Once I knew, I couldn't tell you because of the case against Doyle. I wasn't just protecting Allison, JJ. I was protecting the whole team, you and myself. I couldn't tell you about Doyle and because of that, I couldn't tell you about Ally."

"So, what else haven't you told me?"

Emily picked up her coffee cup. She took a swig and set it down. She knew that JJ had every right to be angry with them both, but she was still upset about it. She was watching JJ, but at the same time she was watching Emily.

"Emily didn't know that I had her selected until you went to the State Department and she left for Interpol again. By then, I had made contact and let her know because of Doyle. I was worried about the both of you. I've been in contact with her every few months since then."

"Tell her everything, Ally," Emily stated.

They both knew that it would be better to get it in the open. Then she could be mad at them both. It wasn't going to be easy, but JJ needed to know. She had the right. She'd earned it without even knowing it. Emily and Ally both knew that she would eventually forgive them. It was just in JJ's nature, but they were still worried about what she would think about them in the end.

"Yes, Ally, tell me everything," JJ said as she pushed her cup of coffee away from her, suddenly unable to drink anything because of the bile in her throat.

"When Strauss told me that you were heading to Afghanistan, I did what I had to do to make sure that you were protected."

"Meaning?"

"I reached out to Emily to see what she knew. She didn't know anything about it being a backstop at the time. She was heading to Interpol and she was worried about you as well. She knew that you didn't want to go to the State Department. I didn't either. I would have rather you stayed with the BAU, but I didn't have the clout to stop it. Trust me, I tried. I was afraid that you would be hurt. I knew about Henry and I knew that he needed you," Ally told her.

"So, what did you do?"

"I went to Odin the All Father and pleaded my case," Ally stated.

"Odin?"

"He is the head of the task force, group, agency, whatever you want to call us."

"But, you said that you only dealt with domestic issues. How could you do anything for me in Afghanistan? I wasn't even really at the State Department. I was, but I wasn't. I was tasked with being with the Justice Department," JJ said.

"I asked to be transferred."

"To?"

"Afghanistan."

"You were there?"

"I was," Ally replied.

"How come I never saw you?"

"I was on an assault team. You weren't meant to see me. I would meet with Strauss every day to see where you were going and who you were with. You had a shadow that you didn't know about. My entire team was tasked with your protection. I thought that I had it under control until the ambush. It was then that I grossly overestimated my ability to protect you. I was part of the strike team that pulled you out. I made sure that you had the best medical treatment that you could in the field. I even tried to get you back Stateside as soon as possible. However, I didn't know about the issues with Doyle. As soon as I did, we were both on a plane back to Washington," Ally explained.

"Excuse me? What the fuck does that mean? You were there and you never said anything?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to be there. Besides you wouldn't have recognized me anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I was there as a man," Ally replied.

"And, Emily?"

"She was dealing with Doyle. I was dealing with both of you. In the end, I ended up in Europe helping Emily for a while. Once she was set, I came back home and started making arrangements to get you back in the FBI. I was helping her anyway I could with the power of Project Odin as we searched for Doyle in the States. We were watching his associates so we could help Emily if needed."

"You were late," JJ accused.

"We knew that the BAU had it under control. We went after targets. Otherwise, I would have been on that tarmac during his take down," Ally assured her.

"I don't know what to believe," JJ told her.

"Jennifer, _kunt hunak maeak eindama kunt faqadat alttifl.*"_

 _* Arabic for I was there when you lost the baby.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily just stared at her. She knew that Ally had been watching Jennifer and protecting her when she could, but she didn't know the whole extent of what happened in Afghanistan. The fact that Ally had been there...that she had rescued JJ...it made her respect the woman more. She knew what it was like to be on the outskirts during a government operation. She knew what it was like in the darkness as you are searching for the light in order to protect the world and your country. She knew what it was like to be utterly alone in the field and have no one but yourself to trust. Ally did that everyday, with every mission, and still found time to make sure that JJ was safe. She didn't understand and she couldn't fathom the reasons, but she was still thankful for it.

"Do you mean to say that you were there during the fire fight?" Emily asked trying to get more information about what she thought she'd heard.

"I was. I was in a support vehicle not too far behind them. We heard the explosions and moved in order to flank the attack. By the time we got to the kill zone, it was almost too late. Hastings and Askari were gone. I was more worried about get Jen out of the kill zone. Forgive me for being one track minded on that part."

"I am not upset about that. I just didn't know that you were there. Last we had spoken was after I took up the job at Interpol," Emily stated.

"I kept it that way for a reason. I had someone on the inside then. I didn't need to have an agent on the team."

"Who?"

"Penelope Garcia."

"Pen?" JJ asked joined the conversation as she realized that Ally had been secretly tracking her movements since Georgetown.

"Yes, Miss Garcia and I have a strange relationship. She has helped out with Project Odin on various cases. She is sometimes called Mimir, but that really doesn't matter."

Emily stared at her. She wasn't amazed that Garcia had been used by other government agencies. She possibly didn't even know what she was working on, but she doubted that. Emily knew that Garcia did other things when they weren't asking her to look up some information for them. Her computers were usually running almost twenty-four seven.

"I need to go. I can't stay here too long or Odin will find me. This is the one place that I can hide and just be for a while. This is where I find myself again after a mission. Now, I really must go. I need to tend to my shoulder before something happens and I need to be back in Washington for my debrief," Ally stated.

"Wait," Emily stated.

"What?" Ally asked as she stood up from the table.

"Let us go with you. I'll look at your shoulder. I know that it needs tending and more than just a cursory looking to that you have done. And, guessing that you are enough like me, you aren't going to be happy about going to the hospital," Emily suggested.

"I am not going to the hospital."

"I know. Let me look at it. I can patch you up," Emily offered.

"Fine, you can both come back with me, but you aren't staying. I need to keep my place to myself. You will have to forget that you were ever there. I need a place to relax and just be."

"Why here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you've come here?" JJ asked her.

Ally looked at her. She was still standing. Her shoulder hurt, but she knew that Emily was right.

"Fine. You can come with me. As for why I chose to live here, I don't know. I just kinda liked the place," Ally told her.

"We are so not done with this conversation, Allison. You can't just drop a bomb like that on me and walk away. Why didn't you ever tell me?" JJ asked.

Ally turned around as she neared the door. This was so not the place to be having this conversation and she knew it. Plus, she wasn't exactly sure what she could actually tell Jennifer to begin with. There was only so much that she was capable of handling and the other half of the information was still classified. She didn't care that Jennifer had a high enough classification to know. It was just too much for one person to take in all at once.

"If you have more questions, fine," she answered looking around the coffee shop. "But, not here. You can follow me."

Jennifer just nodded. She wondered what other bombshells that Ally had in store for her. But, it was the fact that Emily knew her some how that still bothered her. She didn't know enough Arabic, but she'd picked up some while in Afghanistan. She knew enough about what Ally had said to her. It just made her wonder more about the brunette that just walked out of life, literally, back when she was in Grad School at Georgetown.

* * *

 _Afghanistan, End of September 2010_

Allison sat back and watched as the new operatives came in the makeshift camp. She knew that it was wrong for her to be there, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to make sure that Jennifer made it home okay. She'd heard about her transfer to the State Department from Emily and it had been enough for her to do what she needed to do to get there. It didn't matter that no one would know who she really was. She had a job to do and a mission. Her job was to keep Jennifer safe. Her mission was to find Osama Bin Laden. She was an expert on getting information. It was the only reason that Odin let her go. They knew that Jennifer was going to be there. It was a test.

She'd gotten word from Sif that Odin was testing her. It was time for her re-evaluation for Project Odin. She was a good operative and was a supreme infiltrator. They knew that Jennifer was going to be there. They had seen the requests from Section Chief Strauss. They also knew that Allison would do anything for her. When she requested Afghanistan, they agreed. Not because of Jennifer, but because she would be one of the best to be there for this mission.

She was posing as a man. Her name was Capt. Al Adler. At least her name was the same this time. It wasn't hard to blend in and not be found out as a woman. She was always in body armor and Kevlar. The Gortex black or tan, depending on the time of day, uniform was very emasculating. The only thing anyone ever saw of her was her eyes. And, if anyone asked about Captain Adler, they would say that he was quiet, cold, calculating and very good at his job. No one wanted to cross him and that worked in her favor.

The only ones that knew the truth was her five man fire team that she had hand selected from the CIA, Green Berets, SEALs, Marine RECON and Air Force Pararescue. She'd selected them for their specialties, abilities, and language skills. She smiled when they all met for the first time at the beginning of September.

"Hey, Cap?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We've gotten word that the package will be in town within the month."

"And, are our preparations ready?"

"Yes, Cap. She'll not leave the area without one of us on her tail. She'll be protected."

"Good. Good. Any news from the TOC yet? A new mission?"

"Not yet, Cap. Sarge will be in soon though. He heard some traffic earlier that he wants you to see."

"Roger that, LT."

She was busy studying maps. She wanted to know everything that she could about the area. She knew that they would most likely just be doing recon missions and the like. But, it wasn't going to be enough to keep the men busy. Following Jennifer would only keep them busy for so long. She knew that they would want to help be instrumental in finding Bid Laden, but she needed to keep them close to base. Having an in with the Alphabets and mostly with CIA helped a lot in this fact, as she would send them out slowly, one at a time, on different missions.

"Excuse me, Captain," Chief Strauss said as she entered Ally's base of operations.

She motioned for her to come in and take a seat in front of her desk. Strauss crossed the desolate room and took a seat. She looked across the desk at Ally, but she still didn't see the woman. She only saw the captain.

"I know that you are going to answer me because of the issues with your voice. I get that. I also understand that you have made some inquiries into one of my agents. I assure you that everyone on the task force from the FBI has been personally vetted by me, Captain."

Ally nodded.

"But, I am not sure that I understand why you have taken a sudden interest in the media liaison from the BAU. I assure you that she is the person that we want for this assignment. She'll be able to get us closer to the families of the targets. We can use that information to get what we need. Don't you agree?"

Ally nodded.

"But, there is more to it than that? Does the State Department actually have a use for her when this is over? Is that what this is about?"

Ally nodded.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Chief Strauss asked.

Ally just sat there...still and unblinking.

"Need to know, I assume."

Ally nodded.

"And now that I know, can I tell her?"

Ally shook her head.

"She'll be cared for when she returns?"

Ally nodded.

"Well, will she find a way back to the FBI, eventually when the State Department is done with her?"

Ally nodded. She knew that she would open some doors for Jennifer if she needed to, but she would wait to see what Jennifer wanted. She knew that this assignment wasn't something that she wanted, but that she was assigned. She would wait to see what the State Department was actually going to do with her before Ally stepped in to do anything. Jennifer was making contacts with people that she might never need, but Allison was sure would look out for her no matter the question.

"And, Mateo Cruz? You've vetted him as well, I see. Anything I should know about with him?"

Ally shook her head.

"Good. I've been told by the General that you will be our personal security while we are here. Is this correct?"

Ally nodded.

"Well, then, thank you for that. I understand that your men will go out on missions from time to time. Will my agents go with them?"

Ally shook her head.

"Good. Well, if you have any other questions about my team, I would hope that you would come to me or send one of your men. I will give you whatever answers you want, Captain. I have nothing to hide here. I hope you don't either," Strauss told her as she stood up.

Ally shook her head again.

"Well, good day then, Captain. I'm sure that I'll see you around. I'll let you know as soon as my agents arrive."

Ally nodded as she left. It was easy enough. The General wasn't sure what to make of her team and he wasn't going to go against them. He knew political maneuvers when he saw them. And, he knew that it had to be something huge for the craziness that made up her team. Teams like that were Black Ops. They didn't exist on paper and they wouldn't. They weren't even technically there. They didn't report to anyone but him. Ally liked that way and so did the General. He knew that they weren't there to stop his hunt, but to help him. They were sharing information and as long as they did, there wouldn't be any problems between them.

"Cap?"

"Yes, Agent Marcos?"

"The General has some new maps that he wants you to look over and work with the MI unit to decide where to head to next. He thinks that will your input they could make a better strike at the heart of the matter. Do you want me to leave them here for your review?"

"Yes, Marcos, that's fine. Tell me something though, will you? Are the men getting restless?"

"A little, sir," Marcos answered even though he knew that Adler was a woman.

"Good. Tell them to get ready. I'll look over the maps and we'll do a little recon tonight. I'm feeling a little twitchy."

"Roger that, sir. I'll let them know. Briefing at?"

"We'll go dark, eighteen hundred."

"Roger."

She watched him leave her makeshift office and head out into the camp to the tell the fire team to prepare. She knew that meant that they would all come back to their building and sleep. They would want to be ready for tonight. She looked down at the maps. So did she.

* * *

They entered the house quietly. Emily and JJ were right behind her. Time seemed to be going slow for her and her shoulder ached.

"Get me your first aid kit," Emily commanded as they all made their way into her living room.

She just nodded as she headed into her bedroom. She pulled out some combat bags from the closet and dug through them until she found an emergency surgery kit that her pararescue medic had given her in Afghanistan. She knew that it was still good for the most part. She wasn't worried about the drugs anyway. All she cared about were the instruments and the bandages.

She walked back into the room and set it down on her coffee table. Emily opened it up and just looked at her. She shrugged as Emily started pulling out the necessary items to stitch her up and clean the wound.

"Take off your shirt," Emily told her.

"I'd rather not."

"Well, I can't do with your sleeve rolled up, so take it off."

Ally huffed but did as she asked. She took off her shirt and dropped it on the table beside her. Emily slowly guided her down to sit on the table.

JJ couldn't stay still. She left the living room for the kitchen. She grabbed a few beers, a fifth of vodka and two bowls of water. She sat the bowls and vodka on the table next to Emily. Emily just cocked an eyebrow as she was handed a beer.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"I know."

"Do you have anything for me to give you a local with?" Emily asked as she searched through the bag.

"I don't know if it is expired. Besides it doesn't hurt that much. I've had worse."

And, that is when JJ's eyes turned and actually looked at the woman half dressed sitting on the coffee table. She saw the burns and the wounds. She saw the other gun shots and stabs. She could see the trauma that Ally's body had taken, but part of her still didn't understand why.

"So you were recruited while we were in school?" JJ asked as she finally found a seat across the room in an EZ chair.

"Yeah," she panted as Emily tried to remove the bandage without doing anymore damage to the wounds.

"And, you made sure that I stayed protected."

"I did," she hissed.

"Sorry," Emily whispered as she started to clean the wound with water.

"You knew about Will and my boys."

"I do."

"But, you've never shown yourself to me," JJ accused.

"I haven't."

"Why?"

"I couldn't."

"Bullshit."

"Jennifer...there were so many times that I wanted to come forward and let you know that I was there, but I couldn't. I am supposed to be a shadow. You aren't supposed to know that I even exist. The fact that they called your team in to help means that Odin was questioning me. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"No, I don't. And, right now, I am not sure that I care. What would it matter that they called us in? We are the FBI," JJ stated.

"I don't care about the FBI, Jennifer. I care about you and Odin knows that. He sent you to test me, and I failed. I know I did."

"To test you?" Emily asked as she swabbed the area with some clean alcohol cloths.

"I am due for evaluation soon to see if I can continue to work with the team. I am the best at what I do, but I am getting a little old to infiltrate some groups. I have already been teaching a replacement. Since, I've failed my test, I will no longer be allowed to be in the field. I will be brought back to Washington to work the Alphabets as Odin's liaison. I will be going over local and national chatter and trying to determine what should and shouldn't actually be investigated. I will have a desk job."

"There is nothing wrong with that," JJ said as she stood and started pacing.

"There is when all you've known is the field."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Don't get what, Jennifer? I have no family. I have no friends. No one would miss me. That is why I was chosen. The only problem in the mix was you. You were my weak link and they figured it out. Odin will press me to stay out of the field. My work and my life are over. I am now expendable or just good enough to be a trainer."

"You'd still be alive," Emily said as she started stitching up the hole.

"True, but what life would I have when I have nothing to show for what I've done? What life would have when I have no one to share it with? What life would I have when everything that I have done has been a lie? Who could I tell? What could I say? Who would even believe me if I did? I am nothing and no one. I am agent that has lost their ability to do their job because I let my mind get clouded years and it still haunts me."

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"I never forget, Jenn. I know you haven't either or you wouldn't be so mad. Everything that I have done to jeopardize my career, I did to protect you."

"Why?" JJ demanded to know.

"Because, even though I wasn't with you, I never stopped caring."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

JJ didn't move. She didn't know what to say. She had thought about Allison a few times over the years, but obviously not as much as she had about her. She didn't know what to stay about it. She thought that Ally had just left. That she didn't care. She never imagined the amount of trouble that Ally went through in order to make sure that she was safe and cared for.

Emily watched different emotions crossing JJ's face. She didn't know what to do for her. She knew that they were going to follow her back to the house. They didn't have a choice. They needed to know more, but she wasn't sure how much more that JJ could take. Once they had some answers and Emily had patched up Ally's shoulder, JJ had gone quiet. She looked dazed. Emily knew that she should talk to her and see if there was anything that she could do to help her.

"JJ?"

"What?" she asked in reply.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"I understand. It is a lot to take in. Do you want me to leave you alone? I want to go check on Ally's shoulder and then I need to check in with the rest of the team."

"Do whatever you think that you need to do. I just need to process this. I am not sure what I am supposed to be feeling right now," JJ replied.

"Alright. I'll give you a little time. If you need me before I come back, just holler out for me. I'll just be in the other room with Ally," Emily told her.

JJ nodded, but didn't say anything. She was still just staring off into space. Her mind was reeling. She was trying to figure out how many other people Ally had put in her life to make sure that she was safe. And, on top of all that, she was wondering what it meant.

Emily left her to think. She knew that JJ would want to talk to Ally by herself later and she would give her that time. Right now, she needed to talk to Ally herself. There were things that she needed to know. Checking on her bullet wound was only part of her reason for checking up on her, Emily was actually worried about the other woman, too. She understood where Ally was coming from. JJ was easy to love and care.

She knocked on the door that she had seen Ally enter early. She waited until she heard Ally say something before she entered. The dark haired woman was lying on the bed with a blanket haphazardly thrown over her. The bandage that Emily had put on her was still in place. She looked tired and defeated.

"Hey, can we talk?" Emily asked her as she moved across the room towards the bed.

Ally nodded her head as she sat up. She grabbed another pillow and put them behind her, making her sit up a little straighter as Emily sat on the end of the bed. Their eyes met, brown and blue.

"What's up?"

"You laid a lot on her," Emily stated.

"She asked. I wasn't going to lie. She deserves to know what happened."

"I not saying that she doesn't. But, do you understand how this hit her? She hasn't seen you in years only to find out that you work for some secret government agency, but you've been secretly caring for her the whole time."

"Is she mad about you or Afghanistan more?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. She's still in shock. And, honestly, I don't know if she is mad about me being there, because I didn't know that you were one of the reasons that I was pulled to be with the BAU. I also didn't know that Strauss pulled me to go after Hotch either."

"That helped my cover story I guess, but it was with my input that they selected you."

"Why me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Ally asked.

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"Come on, Emily. I know that you aren't that slow. You were both attracted to each other weren't you. I know that it is part of the reason you left when she married Will. You two love each other, but nothing was every right about you getting together until recently, right? I know the feeling all to well," Ally replied.

Emily looked at her. She saw the sadness in her eyes. There was more to the story than JJ had told her. There had to be. It had to have been more than a drunken kiss after a party. What didn't JJ know?

"How long have you loved her?" Emily asked.

"Too long."

"Does she know?" Emily questioned.

"No, I never told her. I couldn't. Besides, after I was recruited for Project Odin, my life no longer belonged to me. The government owned me. When I knew exactly how deep I was going to be going undercover and what I would be going through on my missions, I had to leave Jennifer. I couldn't subject her to that. She was young and idealistic still. She didn't need to be worried about me and whether or not I was going to make it home. So, I left her. I had to. It was either that or make her a target," Ally explained.

"And, you never tried to contact her personally?" Emily probed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't going to jeopardize her life because of my needs. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to every one that could and did love her. Did you ever contact Declan and let him know that you were alive? Did you ever go see him after you set him up with his new life here in the States?" Ally countered.

"Touche," Emily replied.

"I couldn't. I did what I could discreetly to make sure that she was safe and sound. Which is why when I found out about the task force being gathered and sent to Afghanistan, I did what I had to do to get there."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I didn't know anyone on it but Strauss, and after all the bullshit with you, I wasn't sure who she was playing for anymore, herself or the good of the people. When you can't trust one of the ones in charge... And then there were the translators, some of which weren't American, I wanted to be there to make sure that she made it home. For me there was no other option. I did what I had to do to ensure that. You just made her come home quicker. Once again proving that your love for each other trumped the mission. And, don't tell me that it didn't," Ally told her.

"I can't."

"Then, we understand each other to a degree," Ally replied.

"Does it bother you that she is with me?"

"No, it doesn't. In another life, we could have been together. But, I chose my destiny and so did she. We were never meant to be, but that never meant that I didn't stop caring. I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted her to be loved and cared for. Both you and Will have done that for her. She has Henry and Michael. She has you. She doesn't need me anymore," Ally stated.

Neither of them had heard JJ come into the room. Her eyes were watery and it was obvious that she had been crying. But, she didn't look sad anymore or even shocked. She looked pissed. And, Emily knew that look. She'd seen it after what Hastings had done to her in that basement. Suddenly she felt for Allison because she knew that she was about to get a verbal lashing to the likes that she might never have before.

"And, you never thought to ask me how I felt about all this?" JJ hissed from the doorway.

* * *

 _Georgetown, Spring 2002  
_

Ally was holding her up as they left the party. She had been trying to get Jennifer out the party for over an hour, but the blonde was having fun. It wasn't something that Ally wanted to do, but she went for Jennifer. Now that they were home in their apartment, she needed to get Jennifer in bed. She realized that this wasn't going to be easy with her in and out of consciousnesses and dead weight.

"Jenn, hun, come on. You need to go to bed. Work with me just a little bit," she pleaded.

Jennifer made a noncommittal sound, but moved her feet a little bit towards her room. Ally helped her over to the bed and laid her down. Once she was on the bed, she reached down and took off her shoes. She loosened her belt and took it off, but she didn't dare take off her pants without Jennifer being awake. She pulled the extra blanket that Jenn kept on the bed up around her to keep her warm.

She went into the bathroom. She grabbed two pills and the trash can. She put the pills on the bedside table and the trash can on the floor beside the bed. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a Gatorade. She put them on the table beside the pills and note that said "Drink me and take me." When she was happy with her handy work, she left and hoped that if Jennifer did get sick that she would hit the trash can and not the floor.

She shook her head as she left the room, hoping that her flatmate would realize that partying that hard didn't need to be an every weekend experience. This was the third weekend in a row that Ally had to bring her home like this. It was getting old. She made up her mind that she would talk to her about it in the morning. For now, she wanted sleep and her bed.

Ally woke up around nine. It was Sunday and she cursed her inner clock for not allowing her to sleep in later. The first thing that ran through her mind was to check on Jenn, but she wasn't sure if Jennifer was awake yet. She laid in bed for a few more minutes before nature made her get up.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Jenn had made her way into her room. She didn't look so hung over, but she was asleep. She wondered what made her make her way into Ally's bed, but she wasn't going to wake. It wasn't the first time that Jenn had done this, but she was surprised that she made it in there this morning.

"Hey," Jenn said when she looked up at Ally standing in her bathroom doorway.

"Hi."

"Come lay with me."

"I'm up. I need to go for my run. Plus, there are things that I need to do," Ally told her.

"Come on, Ally. Come lay with me. I want to cuddle," Jenn stated.

"Jennifer, I don't think that it is wise. If you're tired, you should go back to bed. I need to get moving. I have class tomorrow and then I have to go to work. I can't be lazy today," Ally replied.

"Just for a minute," Jenn begged.

Her blue eyes were pleading and Ally couldn't say no. She also knew that Jennifer knew that. She sighed. She threw her hands up as she crossed the room and got back into bed with her. As soon as she got settled, Jenn cuddled up next to her. Ally didn't know what to do when Jenn put her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry about last night," Jenn told her.

"What about it?"

"I know you brought me home and put me to bed. Thanks. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. I promise I won't do it again."

"Good."

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you dating anyone?" Jenn asked her.

She looked down at the blonde in her arms. She didn't know what to say. She pulled her a little closer, but didn't answer.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, why isn't there someone else in your life?" Jenn questioned.

"I am not really worried about finding anyone right now. I am working on school and work. I really don't have time to be worried about someone else."

"That sounds so sad," Jenn laminated.

"Maybe, but, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Eh...yeah."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Jenn..."

"What are you...rather what would you be looking for?" Jennifer probed.

"I am not really looking," Ally answered.

"You know what I mean," Jenn stated.

"No, I really don't."

"Do you like men or women?"

Ally went rigid. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't really been after anyone since she was selected for Project Odin.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, Jenn?"

"So? What's your preference? Do you have one?"

"I don't know. I haven't really dated much. I've been worried too much about school and getting out of town so I could make something of myself."

"I understand that. I went all out on the soccer team just to make sure that I got a scholarship to get out of East Allegheny. Made sure that my grades were good, too. I wanted to make sure that I had enough money to get through school. I went to Pitt for undergrad and then came here."

"I know. We've talked about this before, remember? But, why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?" Ally asked her.

"You just seem lonely."

"I've been lonely all my life, Jenn. I'm an orphan. People don't tend to know what to do with me. I wasn't very social and I was never adopted. I adapted to life around me. I became a survivor. I know what I have to do to survive and I do it. It's one of the reason's I am here. I want to help others like me," Ally explained.

"That's admirable."

"I think so."

"So, you don't really care, then do you?"

"I don't know. I never really been close to anyone but you. Honestly, I've never had a lot of friends. And, those that I did have, well, we've scattered to the wind with schooling and such. We haven't really kept in touch. I kinda a lone wolf."

"We need to go out more then," Jenn replied.

"As long as you don't get plastered again, I guess we could," Ally stated.

Jenn smiled and snuggled closer. She lazily draped an arm over Ally's stomach. Ally tried to stay relaxed, but wasn't sure what the social norm was for this. She wasn't lying when she said that she didn't have many friends, and the friends that she did have never did anything like Jennifer did with her. She didn't know what to do.

"We'll get you socialized, Ally. Don't worry. We'll work it out. You just need to get out more. You study a lot, but you need to let off some steam. That is what weekends are for," Jenn told her.

She smiled, but she wasn't sure if Jenn would understand if she told her what Project Odin was. She decided that no one would believe her or even understand her if tried to tell them about. She was antisocial by nature, so she was perfect. Jenn wasn't going to understand her want to not be in public long, unless she absolutely had to be. Jennifer was social by nature and very friendly. She just wasn't.

She could hear Jenn's breathing change. She'd fallen back asleep. She knew that she would. How could she not? She was so drunk that her body couldn't have rested fully.

When she started nuzzling her neck, Allison froze. She knew that this was beyond normal friendship nature. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew that she should pull away, but she couldn't move. Jenn had her pinned to the bed. When she could actually make out the feel of Jennifer's lips against her neck, she pulled out of the bed. She stood there looking at Jennifer and shook her head.

The only thought that she had was: run!

* * *

Ally and Emily immediately looked at JJ. Ally hung her head. She'd known that leaving the way she had hurt JJ, but hearing it now in her voice, made it more tangible. Emily for her part didn't know what to do. She'd been on the receiving end of JJ's wrath before and didn't envy Ally at all. She stood up, realizing that the two needed to talk alone, and left the room, trying to give them their space to talk.

"You honestly thought that running away from me was the best answer?" JJ asked, her voice still full of venom and anger.

Allison looked at her, really looked at her. Her cobalt blue eyes were on fire. Her body was ready for a fight or flight. And, she was absolutely, fucking beautiful. She swallowed, hard, and tried to think of something to say that would make her calm down.

"It didn't matter what I told you back in school, Jenn, and you know it. I couldn't stay. My life was elsewhere. We both know that I didn't belong there."

"So becoming a spook was?" JJ asked.

"It wasn't like that. I was doing what I could to help a nation, a government that got me out of the Hell hole I grew up in. By taking the job, I could make the country a better place. I was doing my part to make it better."

"But, you still couldn't contact me. Send me something. Let me know that you were okay?"

"Not if I wanted you to stay alive," Ally told her truthfully through her new tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

JJ didn't move. She just stood there staring at her. She didn't know what to say. She knew that Allison believed everything that she was telling her. She knew that she didn't understand everything that Allison had been through in her training and her duties while working for Project Odin, but she wanted to.

"Tell me more," JJ begged her.

"I've done things that would be legally questionable, Jenn, in order to protect this country."

"I understand that much. I've done the same, but that doesn't explain why you think that I would have been injured or killed if you sought me out. Did you cut everyone off, Ally? Did you have no one?" JJ asked her.

"No, I didn't, Jenn. I couldn't afford to have anyone be close to me. I'm an orphan, remember? I am used to being alone. I am comfortable that way."

"It didn't seem that way at Georgetown," JJ replied.

"That was a different time and different circumstances. Life was different then. I didn't think that it would be so hard for me to leave you, but it was. I didn't have time to honestly worry about how my absence would effect you except in not making you a target because of me. What you don't understand is that had you remained close to me, you would have been a target. Certain groups that I got in would have gone after you in order to get back at me. I couldn't have that on my conscience. I wouldn't allow anyone to die because of me. That is why I left you. That is why I took care of you in the ways that I could without you knowing. It was the only way that I could deal with the fact that I couldn't be in your life," Ally told her.

"But, yet you found a way to watch me without me knowing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I still cared."

JJ shook her head in affirmation. She knew what Ally was saying was the truth, but it was still hard to think about. She'd been angry with her for so long, but now knowing that she left to keep her safe, JJ wasn't sure she could stay angry with her. She wanted to, but she understood. She lied to her own family to protect them while she was working at the State Department and in Afghanistan.

"You have no outlet?" JJ asked her.

"No, I don't. The only way I have to decompress is to get away. That is why I am here."

"And, they don't know about it."

"If they do, they aren't talking about it. All the agents have their own way of dealing with things. I bought houses all over the country that I work on when I don't have a case to be on. Sometimes, I vacation at them just to get away and pretend that I don't live the life that I live. Sanity in my profession is overrated, but highly sought after. You can't pretend to be a killer, an assassin or someone else without losing a piece of yourself each time. These houses are a way for me to find my way back into something more real, more me, and without completely losing my mind," Ally explained.

"I get that. We all do what we have to do. We used to have an agent that worked on rehab houses on our off time."

"Ah, yes, Agent Derek Morgan," Ally stated.

"Is there anything that you don't know about me?" Jennifer questioned with a slight laugh.

"Honestly...no."

If it bothered JJ that she knew so much, she didn't show it. Allison was grateful for that. She hated that she was on the outside of Jennifer's life, but she knew that it was safer. And, now that Jennifer had been in a similar situation, she understood. It didn't make the news any easier for either of them. It was still a hard pill to swallow. Ally had given up everything to keep Jennifer safe and JJ didn't know about it. JJ on the other hand had to lie to friends and family to keep them in the dark to protect them. Loving someone in that situation complicated it, but it didn't make the decision any easier. Lying by omission was harder than not being there, but the pain of being away was the same.

"How long have you been keep tabs on me?" JJ asked.

"Since I left Georgetown and I knew that you got in the FBI."

JJ took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say. The one person that she had gotten close to Georgetown had walked away and just suddenly reappeared in her life. She'd just found out how much influence that Allison really had over her career and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

"Did you get me the job?"

"No."

"Did you influence my career?"

"No, just putting people around you that I knew I could trust."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure that you still weren't a target. I wanted to be prepared. I had to make sure that you were still safe, even if I wasn't the one caring for you."

"Did you want to be there?" JJ asked her.

"Of course I did, but I'd made my decision. I chose this path and I couldn't bring you on it. I couldn't ask you to leave your family. I couldn't make you become a ghost like I was. It wasn't fair to you. None of it was, but it was for the best. JJ...I never stopped caring and I did somethings that were out of line for Odin, but I did them for you. I was in New York during the bomb scare that hurt Hotch. I was trying to get into that cell. We all were. We still are trying to get more information from them. I tried to get to you then, but I couldn't. I couldn't break cover. I couldn't leave my post, but that didn't mean that I didn't know what was going on around you."

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Nothing."

"You honestly expect me to just walk away and not look for you now?" JJ asked her.

"You have to. You can't follow me. You have to let me go, again," Ally told her.

"What if I can't do that?" JJ questioned.

"You have no choice. You won't see me again after tonight. You both need to take my statement and head back to North Augusta to close the case. However, I would appreciate it if you found out who actually shot me. That would be reassuring. Don't worry. I'll know. I'll get a copy of the completed case file. But, after tonight, you won't see me. You will go on with your life solving crimes with the BAU and I will go back undercover protecting our nation from home grown terrorists. It is what we do. This hasn't changed anything," Ally explained.

"This has changed everything," JJ countered.

"It can't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have call Garcia to get to you. I knew better. They warned me of this. You have to go."

"What about your statement?" JJ probed.

"I'll send you something."

"No. I want it. Or, I am not leaving."

"You aren't going to leave unless I personally give you my statement about what happened in Augusta?" Ally questioned.

"That's right. You owe me that much. Let me be the one that takes your statement."

Ally nodded. She knew that she should let Emily do it, but she never could really refuse Jennifer anything that she wanted. She hung her head. How had her life come to this? She waited for Jennifer to come back with a recorder or something to get her statement, but while she was waiting, she couldn't help but wonder if she could actually go back to work. She didn't know if seeing Jennifer had broken her. She feared that she wouldn't be able to objectively do her job. She shook her head again.

"Ready?" JJ asked as she came back in the room.

"Yeah," Ally lied.

* * *

 _Georgetown University, Washington, D.C., 2003  
_

Allison stared out her apartment window on a late Monday afternoon in March. She looked down at the street below, not really looking at anything or anyone in particular as she took in the scene. It wasn't cold, but it hadn't fully warmed up into a spring yet.

She still wasn't sure how she'd gotten into Georgetown of all places, but she was glad. It was a prestigious institution and it gave her an insight into the political world that she hoped to get into. She didn't want others to have the same issues that she'd growing up alone and not being given opportunities just because she was a ward of the state. She fought for everything that she got and she'd proven herself capable time and time again.

She had finished her undergrad in foreign service while getting minors in psychology and sociology. She was surprised when her advisors told her that she would be good in the military aspect of politics. So, she'd applied for the Master's in Military Operations. When she'd gotten in with a full scholarship, she was ecstatic. But, now things seemed harder than she thought they would be. Her classes were all very interesting, but it wasn't something that she had planned on doing with her life. And, then she'd met the Project Odin people.

She stared at the people that were walking by. They didn't know what she did. They hadn't been training like she had. They couldn't know. They wouldn't understand. Things were different now. Her life had gone from lonely to straight up crazy. She wasn't complaining about it. She was happy with the direction her life was going. She was prepared to help her government and she was glad that they were allowing her to finish her school work.

It wasn't that she didn't like her coarse work both with the university and with the government. She did. She just hadn't planned on going into covert ops. And, now that she was, she had to lie to Jennifer. It hurt, but it was protecting the vibrant blonde. She was pursuing her own career in justice with the FBI. After hearing David Rossi at a book reading, she changed her major at Pitt and applied for Georgetown. She hated lying to Jennifer. She knew that keeping her as a roommate had been a test of sorts, and damn it, she'd passed.

Odin had pulled her aside a year ago to talk to her personally. She had a special drive and a crazy ability to become whomever they needed her to be. Her skill sets were growing every chance they got her into training. One weekend a month, every extended break, and over the summer, she trained. They allowed her a few days off for Christmas last year to go home with Jennifer. She'd lied when she left saying she had to get back to work on a project that was due just after break. She still didn't know how Jenn hadn't realized that was the truth when she returned after the first of the year.

It didn't matter now. She'd passed all their training. They were gearing up to send her into a cult out west as soon as she graduated. She had been reading up on the cult and the cult leader's doctrines. She had to be selected from the local populace, but that should be easy enough. She'd done some small jobs last year over the summer just trying to get into some cults around the country. She got in every time. Once a member was identified, she knew what to do. They had agents already in town, in place seeking out members and membership requirements. By the time she got there in late May, she would be the perfect candidate for them. It was all too simple to get in. Getting information out and then getting out if a raid happened were the hard parts, but she was ready.

"Hey," Jennifer stated as she came in the apartment and shut the door.

"Hey," Ally replied as she turned back around to face her roommate.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Jennifer asked.

"Got caught up in a intramural co-ed rugby match," Ally explained, lying about how she'd gotten her bumps, bruises, and scratches.

"Damn, you play hard. I thought soccer was bad, but you've got me beat. Maybe you should skip a game or two next weekend," Jennifer told her as she dropped her book bag on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"I might. Depends on how my project is going. Dr. Thor thinks that I might be onto something and he wants to see it out as soon as we can."

"He's working you too hard. I know that you are getting a MS and all that. I am, too. But, you're working with the military and aren't even in it."

"They are paying me for my time," Ally responded.

"Are they taking care of your medical too?"

"Yes."

Jennifer shook her head before saying, "You've only got one body, Ally. You need to take care of it. And, getting beat up on the field or for some crazy military project isn't going to take care of it. But, hey, you like doing it. Just be careful for me, will you?"

"I will," Allison told her.

* * *

"How did you end up with him?" JJ asked as she faced Allison, wondering what she was actually just about to find out about the case.

"He was on our watch list. We gathered intel from several agencies and compiled a profile for someone to get close to him. When I was tasked for the job, I became the woman that he was looking for. I became the candy that he wanted to dangle on his arm. I ate up everything that he said and could regurgitate it back quick enough that he never suspected that I was a mole. I made myself the perfect member for his hate group and slowly filtered information out to my contact."

"Why were we called in then if Project Odin would normally take care of it?"

"We couldn't mobilize fast enough. The locals were informed, but they didn't believe it was a credible threat. They never do. All of our teams were busy with other missions. I thought, incorrectly, that we would have enough time to organize an exit strategy and a take down."

"But?" JJ pushed.

"He decided to blow up the mosque because he'd met someone new."

"And the new guy had bomb skills?"

"Yes. He figured that this was his way of proving that he belonged in the KKK as a high ranking member. He told me his plan and I set off my emergency code."

"Did you ever meet the new guy?"

"No, I never did. He met with Dustin and they hatched the plan. Dustin wanted me with him. I couldn't back out. If I did, he would not only question my loyalty to him, but the cause. It would make him wonder and he wouldn't act. I know that is preferable in most cases because we want to stop them before they act. All that would have done is get me hurt and make him wait to hatch his plan. We didn't have that luxury. If I broke his trust, we wouldn't have time to get close to him again before he would act. I needed to stay with him. I needed him to believe that I was willing to stand with him until the end."

"He gave you a gun?" JJ asked her.

"He did. Once we got to the mosque he handed me a weapon. I was unsure of what he was going to do then. He told me that he was just going to blow it up. I'd seen one of the charges and I helped him set it up at the front door. We were just waiting for the right time to trigger it."

"And, he was the one that triggered it."

"Yes."

"Were you surprised that the FBI was there?"

"In a manner, yes, I was. I sent out the call that I needed help and I was told that the Valkyrie were coming. In Odin, that means Federals, but not exactly which branch or agency."

"Were you surprised to see me?"

"Yes."

"You claim that you were shot by a member of our team, but no one from the FBI fired a shot that wasn't accounted for. Can you explain that? Or, could the concussive blast shaken you a little and Dustin was the one who shot you."

"No, it wasn't Dustin. The shot came from too far away and from behind me. When I was hit, I spun to see the FBI SWAT assaulting the objective. There were two plain clothes agents with them. One of them was Agent Luke Alvez."

"None of the SWAT team had any missing shots," JJ reiterated.

"I'm telling you what I saw."

"Alvez was the only plain clothes agent with the SWAT team," Emily added as she watched them.

She'd been staying quiet, but it bothered her too that Ally had been shot. She'd made calls as soon as she could. No one had any missing shots. Every shot had been located and determined good by the AAR (after-action review). It made Emily wonder if someone had infiltrated the SWAT team during the assault.

"I'm calling Garcia. I want to see the tapes myself. Keep talking," Emily said as she left the room, cellphone in hand.

"You were shot."

"Yes."

"You fell to the ground," JJ stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"Dustin was arrested and you were sent to the hospital via an ambulance."

"Yes."

"And, then?"

"Thor came to brief me."

"And then?"

"I left the hospital AMA and came here. I needed time alone. I have a concussion and I was shot, but evidently the doctors missed that."

"There was a lot of blood on your shirt."

"There was," Ally replied.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me at this time?" JJ asked her, hoping for more information.

"Not at this time, no. However Emily should be getting some more information to add to the file for the case from Odin soon. It will come directly from the Director."

"And, what will you do?"

"What I always do...survive...and fight another day," Allison told her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ally got up the next morning like nothing had happened the night before. She didn't even feel the pull in her shoulder where she had been shot. She knew that it was there. She was sore, but it didn't feel like a normal thru and thru. She would have to thank Emily for that later. Now, she needed to prepare for her departure from Columbia and her return DC and Project Odin. She knew that JJ would have more questions, but now wasn't the time to reminisce. There were other targets, other groups, and other cases that needed to be worked. She was needed back in the field. Her feelings didn't matter. They never had. If they had, she would have never taken the job to begin with.

She walked into her kitchen and started making breakfast. She wasn't surprised when Emily came in and joined her. It was weird at first as they moved around each other in the kitchen. Ally couldn't help but smile at the ease between them. She'd never had that with anyone else but Jennifer. She frowned as she thought about Jennifer. But, she had been right. Jennifer would have been a target. She continued cooking breakfast. It was the only thing that she could do to take her mind off of Jennifer. She needed to let it go.

"She's not mad at you, if you're wondering," Emily told her as she continued to cut up some vegetables that she'd found in the fridge.

Ally stopped what was she doing and turned to face Emily more fully. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to her. She didn't know what to do with that information, but it was obvious that Emily and Jennifer had talked after she'd gone to bed for good last night.

"It doesn't matter if she is. I can't have any sort of relationship with her. You understand that. She would be a liability for me. The fact that I've made contact now is going to cost me so much when I get back, but it couldn't be helped because of the case. I know that, but the powers that be in Project Odin aren't going to care. I've risked too much with these last few hours but I felt like owed her. If Thor had taken me from the hospital, you would have gotten nothing more than a sworn statement from me. You wouldn't have been able to ask any more questions than what my statement told you. I would have been gone and all she would have was questions. You would have had more questions," Ally stated.

"I still do," Emily said.

It was then that Ally realized that Emily was helping her make omelets for them all. It was quick and easy. She shook her head as she took the offered cut up vegies and meats. She added them to her egg mixture and got ready to pour it in her skillet.

"You have questions?"

"How could I not?" Emily quipped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Allison, you can't be that dense."

"Depends on what we are talking about," Ally replied.

Emily sighed. She pushed her out of the way as she took the skillet from her hands and tested the first omelet. She shook her head.

"You don't remember it at all, do you?"

"Remember what?" Ally questioned as she watched her flip the omelet.

"Meeting me in Chicago," Emily stated.

"That was so long ago."

"You gave me my interview for the BAU."

"No, I just interviewed you to make sure that you were the right candidate for the position. I forwarded our discussion to Odin and it passed through the proper channels. I may have hinted greatly that you would be the best asset to take the position, but more than that I didn't help you," Ally replied.

"That was enough."

"I am sure it was. The director is a good friend of Odin. He takes into consideration people we think should be moved or put into other positions," Ally answered.

"But, did you know I was freshly back from Interpol?"

"I knew everything about you, Emily. It was one of the reasons that I selected you. I might have been biased in reasoning, but I knew that you would be a good fit. I knew that you would be a valuable asset for the team."

"You did it to protect JJ though," Emily stated.

"It was part of my reasoning, yes, but not completely."

"No?" Emily asked.

"No, it wasn't."

"Why not? You said you cared for her enough to make sure that everyone around was worthy enough to be there. Yet, you almost single-handedly selected me for the position after Greenaway quit. You made sure that I got the position," Emily accused.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that she would need you," Ally told her.

Emily cocked her head at Ally. She was quiet as she flipped the omelet out of the skillet onto a plate and poured more into the skillet. She was making the second omelet, but she was watching Ally out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask, but she knew that she had to ask something. She needed to know for her own edification.

"I got hired by Strauss in late October," Emily stated.

"Yeah, but it was after the selection committee sent down resumes for the position."

"And, you influenced the selection committee," Emily said.

"Influenced is such a strong word..."

"So you didn't?"

"I may have made it clear you that you were the only reasonable applicant for the opening," Ally told her as Emily flipped the second omelet out and started the third.

"Did I even get the job because of my own merits?"

"Yes. I reviewed your file extensively. I was on the selection committee. You honestly were the only one of the applicants that I trusted. When, I found out later that Strauss picked you for political reasons, I was a little peeved and made my thoughts known."

"Well, I did resign."

"So, you say, but I know that Garcia kept the resignation from going thru," Ally replied.

"She did."

* * *

 _Chicago Field Office, October 2006  
_

Emily walked in and sat down in the conference room. She put her chair at an angle to look out the windows of the room and also to keep her eye on the door to the room. She wasn't exactly sure why she was there, but she knew that it was important. She'd been back from Europe for over a year and had been trying to get back to the DC area. She'd applied for numerous task forces and special teams within the FBI, but she was still a SSA field agent in the Midwest. When she'd gotten the call to report to the field office, she wondered if they were finally going to give her a chance. She hoped they would. She thought that she'd proved herself quiet well with JTF-12 and finding out who Valhalla was. She didn't know if that mattered, but she hoped that it was at least on her record, what could be there anyway.

A dark haired women with remarkably blue eyes came into the room and sat down. She watched Emily for a few seconds to see what she would do or say before she greeted her. It immediately put Emily on edge. She realized in that moment that this was a test, some sort of interview, and possibly for job she didn't want. Emily made sure to remember every detail about the woman.

She was average height and build. Her eyes were pretty but cold, calculating, like she was weighing everything around her. Her hands were worn but still feminine. She didn't carry a "baby" Glock, but a Glock 17 that usually only male agents carried. She'd carried herself like someone long in military or special tactics teams, but Emily wondered about that because she didn't look much older than she was. Her body hinted at scars in its movements, but Emily was smart enough not to ask.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I've asked for you to come here, Agent Prentiss," the woman stated.

"It's crossed my mind, yes," she replied.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Agent Allison Dubois. I am here to talk to you about your choice to apply with the BAU back at Quantico."

"What about it?"

"I believe that you would be a good asset for the team," Agent Dubois told her.

"You do?"

"I do. With your linguistic skills, your specialties, and your advocacy for crimes against children, you will fill a niche that has been void. I also believe that your upbringing will help navigate certain political minefields as they arise for the unit. But, I am sure that you could deal with that if need be."

"I hate politics."

"I know. I can tell by the way you've worded your applications to various task forces. But, I know that the BAU could use you. My question is why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why what, ma'am?" Emily asked.

"Why do you want to be in the BAU so much?"

"I've studied for it. I believe that I am good at it. And, as you've said, I will be a good asset to the team," Emily replied.

"That's all well and good on paper, but the truth...that is what I want."

Emily regarded the woman before her again. This wasn't a normal interview and she knew it. This was a fishing expedition, but she didn't know why.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Your blunt, I like that. Straight to the point, good. You've been reading me since I walked it, but you haven't done anything to alert anyone because you don't feel threatened. You're wondering what it is I actually do, and unfortunately it's classified. I came here, however to assess you personally. Your file came across my desk last week as a potential applicant. I review them at my level and then send them, edited of course, on to Section Chief Strauss. She's a handful by the way. I hope your ready for that."

"I'm ready if the FBI thinks I am ready," Emily commented.

"Good, good, so you know more about me than you thought you did. For my own edification, enlighten me. Profile me."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me what you know about me just by talking to me," Agent Dubois commanded.

"For one, Dubois isn't your real name. You speak French well and have possibly lived there or been undercover there. You were in the military or worked with special tactics for a long time. You've recently come home from a mission, I am guessing and it was due to a injury, possibly to left leg or lower back. You still walk with a slight limp. You must be very good at what you do, but I am not sure what division you are with. You introduced yourself as 'agent' and nothing higher, but I believe you actually have a higher rank or you with some task force that requires you just to use 'agent' as your title. You know more about me than what is in my file, so I have to believe that I am being looked at finally as a serious candidate. You also mentioned that you got my entire file by saying that you forward them on edited to the Section Chief. You know that my mother is in politics, but you've profiled me enough thru my files, cases, and records, that I don't always play by the rules and sometimes I have a problem with authority. I play the game as needed, but I don't kiss ass. You like that. It reminds you of yourself."

"Very good, Agent Prentiss."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well, you are right. I do belong to Special Tactics. I serve on a multi-agency JTF and we do all refer to ourselves as 'agent.' It helps us from stepping on too many toes when we don't have to. I can let you know that I do work that is based on national security and covers terrorism. We work with the BAU a lot," Agent Dubois stated.

"And, you're doing my interview?"

"Preliminary meeting. Not really an interview, that will be with Strauss in a few weeks. Be mindful of your politics, she's a wild card, Agent Prentiss."

"Meaning?"

"She's going to want something from you."

"And, you're telling me this because?" Emily asked.

"I have my reasons. One of them is the BAU. It needs someone like you, strong, resourceful, smart, and beautiful."

"What do my looks have to do with this?"

"Did you enjoy your time undercover with Mr. Doyle, agent?"

Emily's mouth dropped. She didn't know how the woman across from her knew about the case, but she did. She sure as hell knew that it wasn't in her files. JTF 12 only existed on a need-to-know basis. And, personnel wasn't on that list.

"How did you..."

"Again, I know many things about your life, Agent Prentiss. Do you want the job? Can you handle the politics that you are going to have to play if you get it?"

"I will."

"Then, good. I'll be forwarding my recommendations to Section Chief Strauss. Don't get to close to her. She'll use you if she can. Do your job and do it well and I'll protect you. I have my ways, don't worry about that. I want you to be there."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Care to explain?" Emily asked. "I think you owe me that much, don't you? I mean, you know so much about me and I know nothing about you."

"And, that is how it is going to stay, Agent Prentiss. If you need to know more about me, you will. Trust me on that. I hope that we don't ever really have to work together in the field. I don't tend to follow the rules well. Most of my dealings with the BAU are through intra- and interoffice communications. You won't even know that you are working with me most of the time because all will see are typed files and notes. Don't let that bother you. You'll have your fair share of cases to work in and out of the office. And, you'll more than prove your worth to the team."

"You make it sound like this is a done deal," Emily stated.

"Don't piss off Strauss and you'll be fine."

"That's your final thoughts and words of wisdom."

"Make friends quickly with the other SSA's on the team. They are like family. Find your way in and stay there. Don't let anyone move you. I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

"You scared the hell out of me that day in Chicago," Emily stated as she flipped the last omelet onto a plate.

"I didn't mean to, but I couldn't come right out and tell you about Jennifer. It would throw up red flags and you would investigate. It would lead you back to me."

"You're right I would have. But, did you really select me to watch over her? Or, was there more to it?" Emily asked.

"I wanted to see what you wanted. That is why I met you that day. I needed to look into your eyes. I needed to talk to you. Paper can only tell you so much. You know that. You've been taught to look for tells and body language. You read me enough to know that I wasn't really FBI, but that I had enough influence to help you. You never questioned my story. You read it in my body. I know that. I've learned to hide in plain sight. I've learned to make my body lie, but you saw through it. You knew about my injury and my military training. I couldn't hide that from you because you were raised as an ambassador's daughter. You were around it too much. The mix of politics and the military. You saw what happened to the men that were guarding you and your mother. You knew how they walked and talked. The military really is its own breed. But, there was more...possibly a camaraderie due to the cases we'd both worked. Doyle for you...at the time it was a French Militant group for me. Hence, why I gave you Dubois as a surname. I'd been in France just before that."

"I could tell. Your accent was still there on certain words. The wounds you'd suffered weren't life threatening and you were walking probably before you should."

"Can't keep me down."

"I've noticed," Emily told her.

Ally sighed. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She looked at the three plates and then back at Emily.

"She has every right to hate me and I don't blame her for it."

"But, she doesn't."

"I picked you for her, Emily. You have to know that. I picked you out everyone that applied. I selected you to be there when I couldn't."

"And, I was."

She sighed again. Looking up at Emily this time her eyes were full of tears. She was doing her best to keep them at bay, but she knew that she would fail soon.

"Do you know why I picked you, Emily? Do you really know why? Have you figured it out yet?"

"You wanted me to be you," Emily said softly.

"She needed someone to be strong for her. She needed someone that wouldn't leave her like I did. She needed someone to help her pick up the pieces and continue to fight if things got rough. She needed someone to love her when I couldn't," Ally stated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emily had been suspiciously quiet on their drive back to Augusta, but JJ for her part didn't pry. She knew that Emily and Ally had been talking that morning and she figured that it had been about her. She wasn't sure what it meant and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know either. As upset as she was about the whole Ally situation, she didn't want to disturb the bubble that surround her life.

She knew that she loved Ally in some way all those years ago and she knew that Ally loved her as well. She hadn't been as naive as everyone thought she was, but she wasn't going to let Ally go completely either. It was one of the reasons that she'd told Emily about her. She figured that it would help if someone else knew about the friend that just left everyone and everything behind to be a government toy. Out of everyone on her team, she knew that Emily would be the one that could understand where she was coming from...on both sides of the equation. Maybe it wasn't fair to bring Emily in so close, but she couldn't help it. She could see so much of Ally in her.

But, then again, Ally had chosen Emily for that reason. She'd made sure that JJ would run into her. JJ wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand she wanted to be grateful because of the friendship and camaraderie that she and Emily had developed, among other things. On the other, she was furious that Ally thought she could be so easily manipulated. But, it just went to show her that things weren't always the way they seemed. Ally had been caring for her even when she wasn't there and she'd been keeping up with her since she left her.

She turned to watch Emily. She was focused on the road ahead of them. Her face gave nothing away and JJ was worried that somehow she'd messed things up. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize, but she'd needed the answers and Emily understood that. Emily even insisted on going with her. But JJ couldn't help but feel that she'd overstepped some boundary that she didn't know was there with her.

Emily turned the radio on. She needed something to fill the silence. JJ wasn't talking, but her body language was saying a lot. Emily wasn't sure what to say to her. She didn't know what JJ needed and that hurt. She knew that JJ had gotten her answers, but at what cost and what new questions would she have? Emily wanted to pull over and just talk to her, make her understand her side of things, but she didn't think that they needed to be there anymore. They could talk on the plane or back in DC. The road back to the team didn't seem like the place.

"Are you mad at me?" JJ asked breaking their silence as she turned to face Emily more fully.

"No."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm driving."

"Oo-okay," JJ replied before she turned back to the window.

They went back to being quiet. JJ just watched the roadway fly by, but her mind wouldn't stop going through different reasons that Emily was upset with her. Did she feel threatened by Ally? JJ wasn't sure. All she wanted was some closure and now that she had it, she wasn't sure that she'd actually found what she'd been looking for. But that was her cross to bear and not Emily's. There was no way for Emily to know what Ally had been thinking about all those years ago when Ally made sure that Emily would be in JJ's path. There was no way that Ally could have been sure that Emily would be the person to stay with JJ the longest.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going back to DC tonight?"

"I was hoping that we could leave as soon as we could. There is no reason for us to be here any longer. We've already filled out all the necessary reports and the case has been handed over to counter-terrorism. I am sure that there are other cases back in DC that need to be reviewed. I know that we all brought some to work on for consults. We always do, but we have other cases to work. This isn't our problem anymore. We need to go home," Emily said.

"I get that. I do. I want to go home, too," JJ replied.

"I'll call the plane as soon as we get back to find out how long we'll have to wait today," Emily told her.

"I'll call them now, if you want," JJ offered.

She watched Emily's jaw flex, but she wasn't sure if it was in irritation or because she was frustrated about something. JJ needed to know more. She knew that she was going to have to push, but she needed to know. It was eating her up inside. She knew that Emily said that she wasn't upset with her, but her actions were saying other things. She might not be angry, but she was feeling something towards JJ that wasn't her normal thoughts.

"Just tell me what is bothering you, Em."

She huffed and blew out a breath. She had to will herself not to grip the steering wheel so hard. She turned quickly a snuck a glance at JJ. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"I am angry."

"With?" JJ asked.

"Allison."

"Why?"

"Because she played me completely."

"I don't follow," JJ stated.

"She made sure that I was there for you, JJ. She knew that I would fall for you. She knew. I don't know how, but she knew it."

"Is that so bad?" JJ asked.

"NO!" Emily quickly stated.

"Then what's wrong? What's really bugging you about that? Just tell me," JJ demanded.

"She played me. She completely played me. I was just a pawn in her political moves to be put close to you. She used me, JJ. I am not sure how I feel about that."

"Does that change how you feel about me?" JJ wondered aloud.

* * *

 _Earlier that morning_

Emily just looked at Ally like she had three heads. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. How in the world could someone do that to someone else? She couldn't believe that she'd been played. It was bad enough what she'd gone through being in JTF-12, but this was bigger than that. Ally had put Emily next to JJ so JJ would have someone to love.

 _How did she know that JJ would fall for her? How did she know that she'd fall for JJ?_ Emily thought to herself.

"Don't worry about it too much, Emily. The relationship that you built with JJ was all your own doing. I had nothing to do with that," Ally told her.

"What?"

"I can see it on your face. You're thinking too much. You're over analyzing everything."

"How can I be over analyzing anything? I don't understand fully what you are telling. I mean, I remember you coming to see me in Chicago, but now, you're saying that you put me there to be there for JJ. How am I not supposed to read anything into that?" Emily questioned.

Ally stopped making the omelettes. She turned to face Emily again. Their eyes were warring, but Ally didn't know why. She had done what she thought needed to be done. She grabbed another plate and put the omelette she was working on it. She wasn't sure what to say.

"What do you want me to tell you, Emily? You want to know why I figured that out of everyone that I put near JJ that she would eventually fall for you. Have you looked at yourself, Emily? Have you really?" Ally asked her.

"What do my looks have to do with anything?"

"Emily, dear, you are tall, dark and handsome. Any one with eyes would want you if they weren't asexual. I knew that you would care for her and do you know why? Because I knew about Declan. I knew what you'd did with the case with Valhalla. I know more about you, then you might know about yourself. But, let me stop your line of thinking. I knew that you would care for her. I knew that you would love her in your own way. And, I knew that she needed that. JJ needs love in her life so that she'll keep that light that she has. We both know that that light is so brilliant and blinding that we would hate for it to go out. I knew that I wouldn't be there. I knew that she was going to work for the FBI. It was the reason she was at Georgetown. I was leaving and need to make sure that she wouldn't lose herself in the darkness. I didn't want her to do that. I couldn't let that happen to her," Ally explained.

"And, why not?" Emily inquired.

"Because I already knew what that was like. I no longer had that light. I no longer cared if I lived or died, but I was worried about her. I knew what cases she would be facing would be hard for her. She is a caring and wonderful woman. She thinks with her heart. She identifies with the victims a lot of times, doesn't she? She is also good with the families. She faces that darkness with poise and determination. But, I have a question for you, Emily. Has she ever played soccer for you?"

"No, why would she have?"

"She played soccer for so many years. It was how she got out of East Allegheny. She played sports and studied hard. She did everything she could to get out of town and find a life outside of a small town. Her academics and athleticism are what got her where she is today. She is a master sharpshooter. She has done everything that she can to be the best. It is what she wants and what she strives for. She's driven. Why do you think that she fought to get back to the BAU so hard? Why do you think that she went to Rossi to learn how to be a profiler? She wanted to get back to her family away from home. She was looking for a way to get you back, but you were still with the Interpol," Ally stated.

"I know that. We talked a lot after her dealings with Hastings. She wanted people around her that she cared about and that she knew that she could trust."

"And, I knew that you could be there for her. I knew that you would be needed. Why do you think that I had them offer you the Unit Chief position? Why do you think that you got the offer for the head of the London office? I knew that you could do it. I also knew that JJ needed space. She needed to grow. Had I known what her detail and the job would have entailed, I wouldn't have given you so much space and her so much freedom. I know that sounds callus, but hindsight is always twenty twenty. I gave you an opportunity, Emily and nothing more. The rest was up to you both," Ally told her.

"You knew that she would eventually fall in love with me, didn't you?" Emily questioned.

"It had crossed my mind."

"So, the real reason that you chose me was to be your replacement. It had been a few years and you thought that she was floundering. You wanted to make sure that she was cared for, so you sent me in and you didn't care that you playing with two people. You did this to both of us."

"I couldn't be who she wanted me to be, Emily. I knew that you could. Is it wrong that I wanted her to be safe and cared for? Is it wrong that I helped you rebuild your soul after JTF-12? Is it wrong that I made sure that when you wanted out, you got it? No, it wasn't. I have done everything that I have for her and in my own way for you. And, do you know why? Do you? Because I knew that you would love her as much as I did. I knew that you would go back to her. I knew that London was only a way for you to heal. It was too much for you to deal with. Especially with Will around, but just like me, you left when you knew that she was protected. When that protection vanished, you came back. After the failed attempts to replace you, after Morgan leaving, after Hotch going into hiding, you always came back. And, why is that, Emily? Can you tell me that? I fell in love with her, too, but I knew that I could never be the person that she deserved. I was too dark and too broken. You weren't. And, that is why after everything, after her helping you hide, after walking away because you loved her too much, after all the shit that went down in London, after the bullshit with Hotch, you and only you decided to come back. I had nothing to do with you becoming the unit chief of the BAU. That wasn't me. That was all you. Getting JJ to admit to you that she loved you more than a friend. That was all you. Coming here to help her get her closure. That was all you. So, don't get all high and might with me now. Everything that you've done in the last few years is no worse than what I've done to keep her safe," Ally said.

* * *

Emily slapped the steering wheel. She quickly turned on the hazard lights and pulled over into the emergency lane on the interstate. She threw the SUV into park but didn't cut it off. She undid her seat belt and turned in the seat as much as she could to face JJ.

Her heart was breaking. She couldn't help it. She'd hurt JJ because she was butt hurt that Ally was right. Ally may have put her in JJ's path, but everything that happened between JJ and Emily was on them. It seemed like a convient out that she didn't want. But, she'd felt betrayed and played. She felt like a pawn in one of her mother's political machines. She hated politics and anyone that knew her knew that. Ally even knew that. Ally may have paved and greased her way into the BAU, but Emily made sure that she stayed. And, why did she do that? It wasn't just because she loved her job. It wasn't just because she knew that she was that good. It wasn't that she knew that the group she worked with was the best that the FBI had to offer. No, it all had to do with the blue-eyed, blond, Pennsylvania Princess.

 _God damn it! Why the fuck does my life have to be so fucking complicated? Why can't anything be simple? Why am I so upset? Fuck me, I am jealous of Ally._

Emily flew out of the car. She paced up and down the side of the highway. JJ just watched her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She realized that this was something that Emily needed to work out on her own. And, after about ten minutes, Emily stopped pacing and turned look at the worried blonde as she sat in the SUV waiting for her. Emily hung her head. She was scared of JJ. She didn't want to admit that. But, JJ could hurt her like no one else had before and that scared her. Doyle was child's play. JJ was on a whole other level. Sure, they hadn't really gotten together, together, but it wasn't from like of trying. Each time they got close, they back off mutually. Emily wanted more. She knew that JJ did as well, but they were afraid.

"FUCK!" Emily shouted and the round the back of the SUV to get back to the driver's door.

She opened the SUV and got back in. She didn't redo her seat belt. She sat there for a minute, breathing deeply and trying to figure out what she was going to say to JJ. She knew that she needed to give her some sort of explanation about her outburst. She owed her more than that, but she wasn't sure that they had time for it all. Emily knew that they would have to talk, but she didn't want to do it in the car, on the plane or at work. She hoped that they could talk when they got back to DC, but she didn't know if JJ was going to let her wait that long.

Instead of trying to talk, Emily reached across the vehicle and gathered JJ in her arms. She held her in an embrace for a few minutes, just enjoying their closeness. She drowned in the feelings of JJ in her arms. She drowned in her warmth...in her scent...and then, breaking the spell, she pulled back and drowned in JJ's crazy beautiful, azure eyes.

" _Mon Dieu, pourquoi ai-je interrogé mes sentiments pour vous si longtemps?_ "*

"Huh?" JJ questioned.

Emily just looked into her eyes once again. Then her eyes fell just a little to JJ's mouth. Before she could stop herself, she leaned down and kissed her. There were no words that needed to be said. She loved JJ. She always had. And, no matter how much she fought it, it always came back to the blue-eyed, blond dynamo. She should have known better, but she wanted to question her own reality as soon as she saw her with Ally. She knew who Ally was to JJ. They'd discussed it on several occasions. They had gotten closer...really close since Will's death, but Emily still held back. Then, she saw JJ with Ally and part of her broke. She needed to make up for lost time and she couldn't think of how she was going to do that without kissing her.

"Em?"

"I love you, JJ," Emily said.

* My God, why did I questions my feelings for you so long?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Allison stood outside the Project Odin headquarters in DC. She knew that Odin himself was waiting for her, but she didn't care. JJ was safe and was cared for. She could care less about anything else. JJ had always been her one concern and now, she could be punished or die, it didn't matter, because she knew that Emily was going to be there for JJ no matter what. She'd proven herself to both Allison and JJ over and over again. Emily was the better woman for her. She could be what Jennifer needed and strangely enough, Ally was totally okay with that. She just wanted Jennifer to be happy and Emily made her happy. There was nothing more. It didn't matter how many cases she landed or finished. There was no score board that she cared about. It was always Jennifer. She had been her weakness since Georgetown and she knew that Odin, Thor, and Sif knew it.

But, then again, she was Freya. Mythically, she was the wife of Odin. In reality, she was their best female undercover operative. She helped devise training missions. She helped write protocols. She did everything that they had ever asked her, including breaking all ties with Jennifer. She had. But, she'd also made sure that JJ was cared for, loved, and looked after. She made sure that there was someone there to protect even when she couldn't protect herself. She'd done background checks on Will to make sure that he was worthy of Jennifer, but it had been Emily's assessment of him that sealed it for her. She'd even sent JJ a wedding gift, but she'd never knew who it was from.

Everything was how it should be. Jennifer was with Emily. And, Ally was returning back to the fold of Project Odin as Freya, like always. Things were going to be normal again. Except this time, she wouldn't have a nagging feeling in the back of her mind about Jennifer because now, she knew. She knew and she had proof of Emily's love and care for her. There was no more reasons for her to worry.

Huffing, she entered the building and made her way up through the floors to Odin's floor. His office was on the south side over looking the Potomac, but the whole floor was his office suite. She knew that it was supposed to be imposing, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He didn't scare her. He never did. And, maybe that was part of the problem for her working there now. She wasn't scared of hierarchy. She did her job just like the rest of the recruits in Project Odin, but she followed orders out of a sense of obligation and necessity rather than fear, being ordered, and status. She could just as easily walk away from this now as she could have in college. She had chosen not to, though because she wanted to protect her country and those she loved...mostly Jennifer...okay, only Jennifer Jareau.

"I see you've come home," Odin said as he spun around in his high backed, leather, office chair.

"Home is a relative term, Odin and you know that," she replied as she walked passed his desk and him to stare out the bank of windows to the river below.

"And, your friend survived."

"She did."

"We got our man," Odin said.

"We got one only to flush out another one. Unfortunately, I will not be able to pursue him because he knows me and knows that I was working for the government. The FBI is still looking for him. I believe that the BAU and Homeland security are currently working a joint task force to find him."

"He was the bomber?"

"Yes."

"Then, I will look into what they have an direct a mission accordingly. But, in all seriousness, you did a good job with that group near Augusta. We took care of a major problem before it could get out of hand. You must be proud of that," he stated.

"I am proud of the work that I do. I always have been. If I didn't, I wouldn't still be here and you know that."

"Then, why did you come back?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked turning around to find him staring at her from his chair.

They were watching each other. Both of them master manipulators, master readers of people and their micro and macro-expressions, and both in the top echelon of the organization, and both of them unwilling to back down when it came to the protection of the country. These were the people that you didn't want to piss off and these were the people that you were glad were on your side in a conflict. They were willing to do the unimaginable if they had to, but for the most part they stayed within the boundaries of the law. For some, it was considered a flaw, but the other black ops agents and organizations understood. They were still bound to follow the law as they brought down those who tried to destroy the country and the government from within. They were the watchdogs, the secret police, but they never went after the innocent. They did so much damn research that it would fill a building before they did anything. They used the Alphabets to get their ground work done and once someone was inserted, they would keep the appropriate channels informed. And, when the time was right, they would strike or work with the Alphabets to take down whoever they were after. They were the elite. They were the best and worst that this country had to offer in their field. And, they were at an impasse on what to do with each other.

"You want to leave," he said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know that, that is true."

"You don't want to stay," he replied.

"I think I need a break."

"A normal leave between missions or something longer?" he asked.

Her shoulders dropped. Her head fell against the glass in front of her. She brought one hand up and placed it on the cool glass. Her entire being betrayed her.

"It's okay, Allison. I know that you've been in deep for years. You deserve a break. You can take one if you'd like," he offered.

"What about the Project?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't there other missions that I need to work on?" she questioned.

"There are always going to be missions, but that doesn't mean that you have to work them all. We all need some time away. Don't feel like you have to be the one leading everything. There are more agents that share your capabilities, Ally. You are code named Freya. That makes you one of my top agents and my right hand in most things. You've earned that designation, but that also gives you more leeway than other agents."

"Such as?" Ally asked.

"Your house in Columbia."

"You know about that?"

"I know every house that you have. I have to, Ally. It isn't because I don't want you to have a life. It is so I can protect you and the Project as a whole. We operate under government guidelines but we don't officially exist. Allison, don't feel bad about needing to get away. I actually encourage it. You've been under for so long that I am not sure you know who you are anymore sometimes."

"I know who I am, Odin. I've never forgotten that. I'm always Allison or Ally. The last name doesn't matter because we don't even know if it is my real last name since I am an orphan. It's never bothered me. It was the reason that you recruited certain orphans. We can disappear and no one would miss us but the agency."

"There's that," he said standing.

She turned and looked at him. His graying hair barely betraying the darkness that used to be there. His dark charcoal suit made him look like any of the DC area business men. It was all in the look. She knew that. He could be whoever he needed to be just as she could. He had been her mentor at one point, just like Thor and Sif had been as well. It was always a welcomed sight to see one them picking her up after an operation, but this time it wasn't.

"Was there any other reason?"

"Always. There are always different reasons that I recruit anyone. You did well in the psyche evals. You took other tests before we ever approached you. You were the perfect candidate. And, to be honest, you are the longest running agent we've had. I believe that you are finally starting to crack. It happens to all of us. We were all just wondering when it would happen to you. Allison, there is no reason for you to be here unless you still want to be. We can set you up comfortably. You wouldn't have to work. The choice is yours," he told her.

"Is it? Is it really or are you firing me? I screwed up. I know it. I get it."

"You didn't screw up, Allison. You got the man and you helped secure more intel against another Loki. We will handle finding him. The bomber will not have it easy and that is because of your work. Take some time off, go back to Columbia if you wish. Decide what you want you to do. I am not going to hold anything against you. This is your choice. Do whatever you feel is right," he told her as he moved across the office to pour them both a drink.

"I can't. I don't have a life beyond the agency. I gave it all up to become Freya. Besides..."

"Besides what?" he asked returning with two tumblers full of whiskey.

"I am not who I used to be. I can't be who she needs and she never loved me like that. I'm also not going to stand between her and Emily. I am not that person and I never will be. She's happy and that makes me happy. Maybe, someday, I can find someone that does that for me again."

"You won't know until you look," he said as she sipped at her glass.

"I wouldn't know where to look," she replied.

"Columbia sounds like a good place to start, yeah?"

* * *

It had been two weeks since Emily's outburst on the interstate. She been in her old apartment over looking the Mall and the Washington Monument. She hadn't said anything further to JJ since then. She didn't know what to say. She was giving JJ time and space, something she'd decided on her own that they both needed. But, now, staring out her window to the majestic city below, she felt alone and trapped. She'd made herself this way, but she didn't know that she could get out of it either. So, she did what she always did when things got too emotional for her. She buried herself in a case. She had Garcia looking into the bomber from North Augusta. She was following up on leads for that while the rest of the team did their consults. Fortunately, they hadn't caught a big case yet.

There was a pounding at her door. She turned and stared at it. She wasn't sure that she was going to answer it. She knew that no one but the building super had a key to it. Her own mother didn't even have a key. She liked her privacy and it was the only way that she would be able to maintain it. The pounding stopped for a minute. She turned back around to the window and her own musings. As soon as she got settled back into her thoughts, the pounding started again.

She threw her hands up and gave up on the whoever was calling to leave. It was obvious that they knew Emily was home and that they were in the right place. She turned away from the window and made her way across her living room to the small foyer. She looked out the peep hole and saw JJ. Her heart leaped into her throat. She debated for a second whether or not she was going to open the door, until she saw JJ start beating on the door again. It was obvious that she had something to say and she wasn't going to leave until she did.

"Emily, I know you're there. Open the door. Let me in or I'll tell everyone about what happened on our way home the other day," she threatened.

Emily reached over and undid the safety chains and deadbolts. She unlocked the main knob and pulled the door open. JJ just stood there in a pair of jeans that looked painted on, but hella comfortable, an adorably short, light blue polo, and a smile. Emily felt her heart skip a beat as she moved just enough to get out of the way for her to enter the condo. She turned around and closed the door and locked it quickly.

"So are you going to talk to me or you going to shut me out like you have been doing at work for the last two weeks?" JJ asked in a huff.

Emily quirked a smile. She couldn't help it. No matter how big and bad Jennifer Jareau got, she would always be that innocent, All American blonde from East Allegheny that joined the FBI because she wanted to make a difference. She would never be the jaded woman that stood before others now. Emily would always remember her first time meeting her as the media liaison. She maybe the best shot in FBI, but she didn't scare Emily on a normal day. But, today after their trip alone back to DC in that SUV from North Augusta, Jennifer Jareau was the scariest person that Emily would ever have to face.

"You gonna answer me or just stand there?" JJ questioned trying to get Emily's full attention.

Emily went to open her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. She was completely at a loss. Of course, she could break down and speak French because she knew that JJ wouldn't completely understand her. She'd done it before. Hell, she told JJ she loved her on so many occasions after everything went down with Hastings that she forgot that she hadn't said it in English. She'd even done it in the SVU on the way back from Columbia and seeing Allison, before she'd just come right out and said it to her. And, that was when Emily, the outgoing, politics hating woman turned into an introvert. How could four, simple, little words break Emily Elizabeth Prentiss completely? She was still trying to figure that out.

"Emily?"

She shook her head and blinked a few times. She gave JJ her political function smile, the one that she'd perfected as a kid, the one that seemed so genuine but was so fake. As soon as she did, she knew that JJ saw right through it.

"Sorry."

"That's all you have to say: sorry? Really? You've been avoiding me for two weeks just to say, 'sorry'?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"Really? That's what you are going to go with. You tell me that you love me in the car on the way to Augusta only to find out that we missed the plane. Well, we didn't miss it. You sent it on ahead and decided to drive back. You said something about needing to clear your head. And, I sure as hell wasn't going to let you make that drive by yourself after the case we just finished and what you just said to me. So, then we get back to DC and you clam up. I don't get it. You've told me that you've loved me so many time in other languages I was sure what to make of it. But then you say in English, to my face when we're alone, and I am not supposed to notice this or care about it? I don't get it, Emily. What am I missing?" JJ inquired.

"You knew?"

"You're a master of languages. Did you not think that I wouldn't look it up? Google is amazing. Especially since sometimes I was on my phone when you said it."

"I can't believe this," Emily said as she turned back around to face the Mall.

"Why?"

"You weren't ever supposed to know and now, I've told you. I know that we've been getting close since everything went down with Will, but you have your life. I shouldn't be pushing myself into it. Besides you are technically my subordinate," Emily reasoned.

"When have we ever followed the rules?" JJ probed as she moved closer to her.

Emily actually smiled at that, because she knew that JJ was right. They were the BAU but they did things their own way sometimes. Who could blame them? They got results, even when they faked deaths and went rogue. JJ and Emily were the two who were the worst about it. They did what they had to do to get the job done and sometimes, emotions be damned, they didn't exactly follow protocol. Sometimes they made it up as they went along. Kinda like Emily was doing with this.

She looked into JJ's brilliant blue eyes. They both took steps towards each other. JJ reached out for her, knowing that she would have to be the one that made the first step. Pulling Emily closer to her, she held her face as she lost herself in the emotions showing in Emily's darkening eyes.

"I love you, too, Emily. I have for a while. And, no matter what, I am not going to let you go. I am going to fight for us."

"JJ..."

"No, Ally made her choices and so have I. We are two different people than we were in school. Georgetown was so long ago, Emily. I let her go because I was afraid and unsure of who I was. I didn't fight her or for us when I wanted to. I may have lost her, but I am not going to lose you."

"JJ..." Emily started shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Emily. I think I have since I first saw you, but then I let myself get lost. I don't regret what and who I've become. I loved Will. I love my children. I wouldn't replace them with anything. But, now, I can say that I can have you and I plan on doing that," JJ told her.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Emily asked teasingly.

"I do," JJ stated and punctuated it with a deep and passionate kiss making sure that Emily got the point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ally sat back and looked at the building across the street from her. She wasn't sure why she was there. If she had a choice, she wouldn't be. But yet, she was still sitting there in her vehicle staring at the FBI in downtown Washington. She shook her head as she exited the car.

It had been two months since she saw JJ again, but Odin hadn't released her. She hadn't asked to be either. She just figured that she'd run her course and wasn't needed anymore. But, Odin was the All Father, and he had other plans for her. He had just given her files and sent her to the FBI offices. She hadn't read them yet, but she planned on it. She wanted to know what she was getting herself into, and then she figured she find out what Odin was up to with her.

She held onto the files as she made her way to the desk. Security just looked at her as she showed him her badge. It was real, even if it wasn't her real name. He waved her through and told her what floor to find the office she was looking for. She nodded and made her way over to the bank of elevators. She climbed inside the first available one, glad that was empty save herself. She opened the files and began to thumb through them.

"Another terrorist case?" she mused, unhappily.

The more she read, the more she wondered why she was there and not in the field. This case was her specialty. This is what she did. But instead of planning an infiltration, she was at FBI Headquarters in DC. She looked at the door...Matt Simmons. She knocked and waited.

"Come in," a voice called from inside the office.

"Ah, Agent Allison Fae, thank you for coming in on such short notice. Please have a seat. We have much to discuss and a short amount of time to do it in."

"It wasn't a problem," she replied as she sat down in a chair facing his desk.

"I'm transferring over to the BAU in a few weeks and I was told by the director that were coming in to take my place with the IRT. You will be working with the BAU on some cases, but for the most part you will have autonomy to do whatever it is that you need to do in order to protect the US and its interests. You will have someone from the Domestic Trafficking Task Force on your team. The director is setting this up as a special task force, which you will be in charge of, so you'll need to make friends all over the Bureau. Can you handle it?" he asked.

"Why aren't you taking the job?" she asked him as she shifted in the chair in front of his desk.

"It wasn't offered to me. The BAU was. Also, I wanted a change."

"Fair enough."

"Your record is exemplary. You are the obvious choice to head up the Domestic Terrorism and Threat Task Force. It isn't a lot of field work for you, but you will have teams doing the undercover work for you. The DDTT is similar in actions which is why the director wants one of the members as part of your team. They wouldn't report to you, but they would give you another line of communication in the trenches so to speak," he told her.

"I understand."

"Look, I know that this is a desk job, but you will have a lot of recruits to sift through and train. This is your task force and you will make of it what you will. Just remember that friends in other departments are always there to help."

"Will this be my office?" she asked.

"No, yours will be two floors up with the Counter Terrorism Division. Well, that will be your home office. Your main office will be at the Academy. You'll be giving classes and selecting recruits for your team. For the most part, you'll be at Quantico if you aren't on a case."

"Sounds like my last job," she mused.

"What exactly were you doing on your last assignment, if you don't mind me asking?" Simmons asked her.

"I did undercover work for domestic terrorism and trafficking. I became whoever they needed and went wherever they needed me to go. I was good at it, but my last case...well, I got made at the end," she said.

"Ah, no wonder the Bureau brought you back in to head the task force. You'll be fine. Just don't let the dreams get to you. Talk to someone. I know how it goes. Just remember that I'm here if you need. Good luck and happy hunting," he told her.

She took it as her dismissal and stood up. She was out of the office and on the elevator before she realized that she didn't know where her office was in the building. She decided to head up to the next floor because she knew that it was the base of operations for the Counter Terrorism Task Forces. She turned left off the elevator and headed into the task force's bull pen. When she looked up, she saw an office with her name on it. She grinned as she made her way up to it.

Simmons wasn't kidding. This task force had agents from other departments. A young blonde looked up and noticed her looking at the door. Ally smiled at her as she broke away from her conversation and came towards.

"Unit Chief Fae?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm SSA Ashley Seaver."

"Nice to meet you," Ally replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"Let's get you settled and then we can start with the cases at hand," Seaver told her as she lead her up the ramp to her office.

Seaver unlocked the door and then handed her the keys. She opened the door and gave her a grand gesture before backing out of the way to let Ally in the office. Ally walked in slowly. It was a non-discript office. There was nothing special about it but her "new" name on the desk plackerd. She walked around the desk and sat down. Seaver took that as her cue to sit at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Welcome to the team," Seaver stated.

"Thanks, I think. Why is trafficking working so closely with us? Is there something that I need to know about up front?" Ally questioned.

"No, nothing like that. No intra-office politics either. It's more like a scratch my back, I'll scratch yours scenario. Domestic Trafficking has its links to terror, mostly for funding and moving goods for terror attacks. We found that out the hard way over seas in Iraq, so the powers that be decided to work together to not let that happen again," she explained.

"That sounds legitimate. So, I am assuming that you are going to be my main point of contact for the DTTF. Is your office here?"

"Yes, right next door. I run things from here when I am not in the field. I'm usually on the floor or going over information in the conference room. However, due to the nature of this new task force, I am sure that I will be in your office either here or at Quantico. I'm am officially attached to you, but I'll still be working my case loads. Most of my cases have overlap between the two. Plus I already have agent undercover and in the organizations."

"Deep undercover?"

"Yes."

"Lost anyone yet?" Ally asked her.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?" Seaver questioned.

"Then I won't have to question your intel and thoughts. I know that you will have triple checked everything and you will think twice before sending in anyone into harms way. I know that you respect life and that you will do what you have to do to get the job done. You will help me push things until we need a tactical team or SWAT to finish the job. I know that you are going to take it personally anytime an agent, yours or mine, gets hurt in the line."

"Well, yes, but..."

"And, that is why you are going to be my second in command, Seaver. We have an big job to do and we have the resources to do it. We also have new recruits that are going to be so green that we would be able to stain grass with them. We have to mold this young men and women into assets. That is a thankless and hard job. And on top of doing all of that, we have to find the organizations that want to bring our government to its knees. Even if it turns out to be that same government. We uphold the law that governs this country. We have to fight to keep it ours and that is a fight that never ends with terrorists," Ally explained.

"I know that."

"Then get ready. Because this is going to be a hard, nerve racking, and painful job. We are going to lose men. We are going to lose civilians, but we are going to do our damnedest to keep that number as low as we can."

"I know that."

"Good. I don't need any distractions when I give orders. I expect them to be followed without question. I know that might be an issue for some of the agents that we select, but over time they will realized that my orders make sense and will save lives. I've been doing this for so long that I don't know anything else. I've been in deep undercover. I've been on tactical teams. I've done investigations. I've fought terrorism on the front lines, behind the lines, and from an office."

"Yes, ma'am, understood," Seaver replied.

"But, don't worry. I am not a drill sergeant. I just need things to go my way when I say do something. Also, when I ask for suggestions, give them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Feel like heading over to Quantico? I want to see what the fresh meat looks like. Plus, I need to figure out what classes I'm going to be teaching so I can weed prospects out," Ally stated.

"Sounds like fun," Seaver said.

* * *

JJ was at her desk when she heard the doors to the elevator open. When she turned to see if knew the agents coming off, she was surprised to see Seaver and Ally getting off the elevator. She reached for her phone and called Emily. She didn't know if it was to warn her or to just let her know.

Before Seaver and Ally made it to the BAU door, Emily was out of her office and heading down to JJ's desk in the bullpen. They were both standing there as Ally headed straight for them. JJ had a quizzical look on her face, but Emily didn't. They were just standing there waiting to see what Seaver and Ally needed.

"Hey, Emily. JJ," Ally said in greeting.

"What's going on?" Emily asked in response as she reached out for Ally's hand.

"I've been made a unit chief of the new task force. Well it's more like a division. I'm going to be living here in DC, working at both headquarters and here at Quantico."

"Doing what?"

"Teaching Counter Terror classes and selecting cadets to join as they go thru classes. I've been giving full range of the Bureau and I was hoping that meant that you would help me if I needed. Seaver here is my liaison with Domestic Terrorist Task Force. I would like it if your team was the BAU team that I relied on. If it is too much, I'll review the other teams and select another one. I was just hoping that you would do this for me," Ally told them.

"What's the name of the division?" Emily asked

"Domestic Terror and Threat Task Force."

"Odin?" Emily inquired.

"Yes."

"Then, yes, my team will be able to help you. I can assign anyone to you personally, but we'll all be on call. We each have our own strengths," Emily told her.

"I know. I want the whole team. If we go, I want you at my side."

"Done," Emily replied.

"On another note, do you think that I can hijack Garcia from time to time?"

"She wants to meet you, so yes, she'll help you," JJ replied.

"Are we good?" Ally asked as she saw the questioning look on Seaver's face.

"We're good. And, Seaver, good to see you back over here. If you need anything, call me first and I'll get someone over to you. I've got things to look at and sign off on. JJ, why don't you take them down to Garcia's liar? I'm sure that she would love to see you both," Emily told them as she turned to go back up to her office.

"What was that?" Seaver asked as they went back to the elevators to go down one floor to Garcia's liar.

"We worked on a case not too long ago. Some things happened and tempers flared, but in the end, we caught the guys. Ally played the hero and Emily got a 'good job, 'atta girl,' JJ explained loosely.

"Oh...okay. Is that something that I should be worried about? Cause we don't need any personal issues between any of us while we are working, right? I mean, we aren't going to have some crazy female version of a pissing contest, are we?" Seaver questioned.

"No, we aren't. There were no hard feelings after the case. There was just a difference of opinion on how some things could have been done. We've both agreed to disagree. It was just easier that way, but like Ally said. We solved the case and got the bad guy. So, that's a win in my book," JJ told her.

"O...kay. So, Garcia?" Seaver asked as JJ knocked on the door. "She still bubbly?"

"As ever!" JJ replied.

JJ knocked on the door and Garcia quickly opened it. She grabbed Seaver and pulled her inside with a fierce hug. She looked at JJ and then Ally before mouthing to both of them "Talk!" as she closed the door. Ally just stood there dumbfounded as JJ couldn't help but smile at her best friend's antics.

"Did you know that she would do that?" Ally asked.

"No, but it honestly doesn't surprise me. Garcia does her own thing. And, she is highly protective of me. But, I am sure that you already knew that. You probably have files on us all," JJ replied.

"There are files, yes, but I don't have them. Odin does. I didn't need them passed my investigations. Odin may have added to them, but I haven't looked. I didn't feel the need."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew that you were in good hands with Emily."

"And, you just left it at that?" JJ questioned.

"Yes, I did."

JJ's eyes narrowed. The woman before her wasn't cold, but she wasn't the woman that she knew in college either. They had both changed so much. There was still history between them. There were still wounds, but they were really trying to get passed them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were in Afghanistan?"

"You know why, Jay. I couldn't. It was for your own protection and mine."

"Are you staying here now? Or is this just some project until Odin calls you back? Can you tell me that much?"

"This is my new permanent job."

"Why now?"

"Because we ran across each other again."

"You were made because of me?" JJ inquired.

"Something like that, yes."

"So you blame me for this?"

"NO! No, I don't. I'm getting too old to do some of the missions that Odin requires. He knows that. He also knows that I am not going to walk away either. He is trying to give me a normal life. I get a job with the government and a new name. I don't go undercover unless it is a short mission. And, I still get to hunt bad guys. The only plus is that I get to train the new generation of agents. And, maybe, just maybe, I can keep them from dying."

"Teaching?"

"It's part of my assignment. I teach at the Academy, and if I find the right skill set...I call Odin and they are screened. There are more like me in Academy, but we each have our own skill sets," Ally replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Why do you think that Emily was allowed to go work for Interpol in the first place? Why do you think that you were selected for the Afghan mission? You were selected, taught, and screened without you ever knowing. I was picked for deeper undercover missions based on my background and my psychology. I would have gone to work for the government either way. I just took a darker route than you did."

"I understand that. I do. I want to be mad at you, but I can't find the energy to do it anymore. Seeing you that day...watching you get hurt...Ally...I didn't know what to do."

"JJ, I don't expect you to understand everything that I've done. I really don't. Hell, I hope that you never do on some things. But, knowing that you were there...it hurt me a little. I broke my concentration and put us both in harms way. I couldn't let that happen again. I understand that you may have never loved me the way that I loved you, and I'm okay with that. You've moved on. I've moved on, but now we're going to have to work together. Can you do that?"

"Yes," JJ told her.

Ally just nodded and opened Garcia's door and entered. She didn't wait for JJ to follow her. If she had, she would have seen the look on JJ's face. The usually stoic woman couldn't help it. She's loved Ally. She had, but they lost their chance years ago. She had Emily now and she couldn't help but wonder if Ally had anyone there for her. And, she had to admit to herself that she never stopped caring about her, either.

Shaking her head, she reached for the door to Garcia's lair as she said, "Because who could ever stop loving you, Ally? I know I can't. No matter how long it's been. I still care." She walked into the room with a plastered smile on her face. She sat down and met Garcia's eyes. She knew that they would talk later. And, then she would have to face Emily again. But, this time, she didn't feel weird about it. She loved Emily. She really did. But, she loved Ally, too. It was just different. They had moved on, but they still cared for each other. They could make this work without it being too weird. They had to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Days later, Ally was sitting at her desk at Quantico. She was reviewing the chatter that was coming her way. There wasn't much to be worried about, but she was still sending personnel to investigate. She believed in the philosophy that it was better to have too much information than none at all. It was nearing lunch time, but she wasn't really hungry. She knew that she had to prepare her lectures for the class later, but that wasn't something that would take too long. Besides most of her classes were fly by classes. She taught what she knew. There was no book for that, only experience. And, she used that experience to get her points across.

She looked up in time to see Ashley heading her way. There was something off by the way she was walking. She watched her a little more carefully and finally saw that she was limping, but trying to hide it in her gate. She was in Ally's office before Ally could even stand up and let her in.

"What happened?" Ally asked her.

"Minor disagreement with a smuggler," Ashley replied as she took a much needed seat in a chair in front of Ally's desk.

"What does he look like?"

"He'll live," Ashley said flippantly.

"That's good. So, what brings you down here to darken my door? Something else happen?"

"I got this off one of my wires this morning," Ashley told her as she pulled out a hidden file and dropped it on her desk.

"You hid it?"

"I wanted to make sure that it fell into the right hands. Brass will give it to the CIA or NSA and then I'll still be worried about it. At least this way, I know someone will look into it and let me know that its been handled, on or off the record. That way I can sleep at night," Seaver replied.

Ally quickly opened the file and started reading. Four sentences in, she was reaching for her phone. She quickly dialed, by memory, on a small flip phone that she had stashed on her desk, while she continued to read. She looked at Seaver with horrified eyes.

"Has anyone else seen this?" she asked as she dropped the phone back onto her desk.

"Just the crew that helped me clean out that warehouse this morning. So, only two other agents. It was processed and sent to the lab to be translated and sent to the appropriate departments for investigation. It just seemed off to me. I couldn't...I didn't want it to disappear, so I made notes and a copy as quickly as could. I came straight here," Ashley told her.

"So you're the only one that saw these translations?"

"Yeah, and the translator...he ran upstairs with it as soon as he did it, though...so..."

"Okay," Ally said as she continued to read the reports and the rest of the untranslated material.

Her phone rang two minutes later. It was her desk phone. And, somehow she knew that it wasn't going to be the brass but Odin instead.

"Freya?"

"I've already got a copy."

"Seaver is efficient," Odin replied.

"She is."

"Good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Neutralize the target and protect lives."

"My team?"

"Whomever you choose."

"Seaver?"

"If you wish," Odin said.

"The BAU?"

"Of course," Odin replied.

"My cadets?"

"If you deem it necessary, yes," Odin told her.

"I'll call you when it's done," Ally stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said before the line went dead.

"Up for some fun?" Ally asked Ashley.

Ashley cocked a very blond eyebrow at her, but gave her a quirky smile. She nodded. Ally was up and helping her to the door. They were making their way to a bank of elevators when two of her best students were coming down the hall.

"Smoak, Whitlow, come with me."

They snapped to attention and followed her onto the elevator. She hit the button for the sixth floor as she pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled through the names and numbers until the one that she was looking for showed. She quickly hit the call button. It rang twice.

"Ally?" the voice questioned.

"We have a case. Have the team assembled in the conference room ASAP. We're on the way."

"We'll be waiting," The voice replied and the line went dead.

"Prentiss?" Seaver asked her.

"Yup."

"They ready?"

"We're all about to find out if we are," Ally deadpanned and leaned into the elevator's paneling.

* * *

Emily looked down at her team as soon as she hung up. She didn't know if they were ready for such a case, but that didn't matter. They had it and they would work it. She stood up and went to the catwalk. JJ saw her first.

"Conference room, five minutes," Emily told her.

JJ nodded knowing that she needed to get the rest of the team there. Emily would get Rossi and she was already on her way to his officer. JJ called Garcia and told her to get upstairs quickly. She could tell by the look in Emily's face that this wasn't going to be an easy case, not that they dealt with easy cases. She just knew that this wasn't going to be a normal BAU investigation.

As she turned to tell Morgan, Lewis and Reid about the case, she saw Seaver, Ally and two other agents come off the elevators. Her heart dropped. No, this was going to be a very difficult case. She was already mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen, the long nights away from, curling up with Emily trying to make sense with the case, and wishing for more than anything to be at home with Henry, Michael, and Emily. It wasn't that she was upset. She wasn't, but seeing Ashley and Ally together, she knew it meant a big case and one that wasn't going to end quickly.

"Guys, case, conference room, now," JJ told them as she grabbed her iPad, legal pad, and phone.

She ran up the catwalk to meet Rossi and Emily as they were heading inside. She could see Garcia, Seaver and Ally already setting up at the table. She looked from Rossi to Emily and back again.

"I'll see you inside," Rossi said as he left them standing there.

"What's wrong, JJ?" Emily asked her as soon as Rossi was out of earshot.

"How bad is it?" JJ asked her.

Emily hung her head. That was all JJ needed to know. She grabbed her cell phone and call the nanny. She was giving her a head's up that she didn't know when she'd been home. The nanny understood and told her that she could call anytime to speak to the boys. JJ thanked and then went into the conference room.

Sitting down on Emily's right, she saw that Ally was on her left. To Ally's left was Seaver. The rest of the team was in their usual seats. JJ tried to read both Seaver and Ally, but she wasn't getting anything. Emily was closed off as well.

"What we got, Em?" Morgan asked.

"Seaver was working a trafficking case when she came upon some disturbing information. Knowing that this information would be a case more suited for Ally's team, which means us and whoever else she deems fit to help. Whatever is said in this room doesn't leave this room. We haven't had to work with Ally on case since she's taken her new position, so I expect everyone to respect her and the information that she is going to give us. She is going to be on point with this one. We won't be working on anything else until this case is finished. You can and may work on your consults, but nothing more. Understood?" Emily asked the team.

They all nodded in agreement. Ally muttered something under her breath and stood up. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this, but she really didn't have choice. This was her team to lead now. Sure, she could call on Odin if it was needed, but she would have to try to do it her way first. That was just what she did.

"As Emily stated, I have my own team of selected individuals through out the FBI. I have sources in every task force, but when I was asked if I wanted a profiler. I told them, 'no, I wanted a team.' I've selected you all to help with my cases as needed. Sometimes it won't be more than a consult or a think tank type environment, but unfortunately, we are under the wire and I know that I am going to need help on the ground with this one."

"Whatcha got?" Rossi asked.

"During a raid here in DC, SSA Seaver and her team found a warehouse that was being used to traffick children for sex trades. They managed to get their men and free the children. Missing persons and the Center for Missing Children is working to get the children replaced with their families. Those who don't have families will be cataloged and either sent back to their home countries or put into foster care. It isn't the best solution, but it is the only recourse that the government has at this time for them," Ally told them.

"Where do we fall into this?" Morgan questioned.

Ally grabbed a sheet of paper and held it up. It was the only copy and the only evidence that they had from the warehouse. It hadn't even been sent to lab yet for testing, but they weren't taking any chances. She'd already had been called by Odin himself to deal with it.

"This paper was found. It outlines the procurement for materials for a dirty bomb. So far, I don't have information from normal channels that anything is missing at home or abroad, but that doesn't mean a damn thing and you all know it. This is high priority op and we cannot for any reason cause panic among the masses. We need to get ahead of this and find these individuals and the sources. We need to cut them off and make sure that they can't get anything else."

"Do you have anything that we can work with?" Reid asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Doctor Reid. I would like you and Agent Seaver to work together for now. Comb through her cases and start trying to get a geographic profile for this unsub or unsubs. Morgan, I want you to pick a strike team that you trust and maybe ones that cause any friendly fire. Rossi and Doctor Lewis, can you both start working up a profile of someone that might be trying to get these items and where you think that they might be getting them. Garcia, do your thang for me. Leave no part of the web untouched. Emily, I want to read this and see if you can tell me more about where the person who wrote is from. JJ, I want you to be my coordinator. I want everyone to get in touch with JJ with any information. I'll see if I can't get us a private room here on campus for us to use. Just remember that once I find us somewhere, that no one and I mean no one will be allowed in the room who isn't here now without prior authorization from me. That includes the director. No one but this team, is that understood?"

The all agreed and moved to leave. Emily and JJ stayed. Garcia hovered at the door.

"What about my babies?" Garcia inquired.

"Pack what you need. i want you in that room and running as soon as possible, Pen. No matter how deep and dark, you dig. Got it?"

"Gotcha, my liege. I'll need to bring someone in to help me do the set up and get the wiring right. After that, I'll be secure," Garcia told her.

"You have an hour from the time I secure the space."

"Roger that, _mon Capitaine."_

Ally turned and handed the paper to Emily. She took it and read it over...three times before she looked back up at Ally. Her mouth was ajar.

"You just got this?"

"Yes," Ally replied.

"Odin is aware?"

"Yes."

"You know what this says?"

"I do."

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

"We've got less than two days before a target is hit."

"I saw that."

"The diction is definitely Saudi in nature, but if varies a little," Emily told her.

"Meaning?"

"Whoever wrote this was born and raise in Saudi Arabia for the majority of their life, but not the entirety. This phrasing is Egyptian, but the script is the same. And, this one here is Yemeni. I think this guy has been all over the Middle East. He's either a recruiter or a procurer. He's high enough in rank to be allowed to move around without checking in with anyone but the higher ups. And this was in the warehouse?"

"Yes."

"Was it planted?" JJ questioned.

"We don't know. There is no chatter to prove or deny it. Everyone is looking who can look. But, we are going to treat it as real threat until we know otherwise."

"Agreed," Emily stated.

"What do we do now?" JJ asked.

"Can you see if we can get the old TAC offices and conference rooms on the eighth floor?" Ally asked her.

JJ looked at her surprised that she knew about it, but then again she wasn't. She reached for the phone and started making calls. Emily grabbed her phone and made a call to security. She would get badges for them so only they could access the areas. She saw Ally approve as she started to outline what she needed and when.

"We'll get Garcia set and security. Then we'll be on lockdown until the case is over. We need to get moving," Emily told them.

"The eighth floor is ours. Security will be up soon to set up new key pads and badge codes. Garcia should be able to issue the new badges for this," JJ told them.

"I'll get with procurement and make sure that eighth floor stays secure. I'll move my office there, but near the elevator. That way I can vet everyone as they come off as needing to be there. I want both of you to pick an office as well. Each member of the team will have their own office as they will each have their own crew or mission for each case. I would recommend that they select a desk, chair, filing cabinets, and a bed or couch to sleep on. I will try to get everyone home as often as possible, but these cases tend to have a mind of their own," Ally told them.

"I know," Emily replied.

"I already called my nanny to care for the boys. Will we be leaving the country for this? If we need to?" JJ asked.

"No, I will send the information to Odin and let our international counterparts and teams deal with it. We only work Stateside. There will be no need to do that for now. If for some reason that we have to go interrogate someone overseas, I will select the team then."

"It will be the three of us," Emily said with a finality.

"Why?"

"Because you know that it will be."

"Probably," Ally stated.

"Just give us ample warning," JJ demanded as she headed out of the conference room.

"I will do everything within my powers and some that aren't to make sure that your family is safe, JJ. I swore to that years ago. This changes nothing."

"But what about..."

"I don't care about protocol, Emily. If I have to form an evacuation, JJ and you will leave the possible affected area and you will take the boys. There will be no questions or statements. You will gather your gear and go to a safe house or place. Once the threat has been neutralized, then you will come back. That is an order. Do you both understand?" Ally questioned.

Emily stood there flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that Ally would do something like that. She loved JJ, but they both knew that their job was to protect the people of the country. She never saw Ally's command coming. She never figured that Ally would break protocol to save both JJ, herself and the boys. But, after everything that Ally did to make sure that JJ stayed safe, Emily shouldn't have been as surprised as she was.

"Ally..."

"NO, JJ. That is an order. Someone from Odin will find you afterwards and you will continue with the mission. You will not question me on this. You will do as your told. Now, go upstairs and pick your offices. Make sure that they are close to each other and be prepared to start teaching and grooming the next generation. I am going to need your help. We're going to have to get a team up here and working. I am not going to be able to have you all the time. You will still have your cases to work and I might not be able to call on you. I will need replacements to fill your shoes. I will need someone to stand in when you can't be there."

"We'll talk about this later, Ally," JJ told her as she walked away started to make her way upstairs.

Emily just stood there. Ally followed her out. Emily wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew that it wasn't good. Ally was still putting JJ before the mission or the case. She knew that given the choice JJ wouldn't allow it, but she also knew that JJ wouldn't fight her if it came down to it. If Ally told her to go, JJ would go to protect her children. She would call her mother and have her meet them somewhere safe. Emily knew that after JJ made sure that the boys were safe, she would try to return to DC and to the case. She would make sure that boys were safely away from any danger and then JJ would head back into the fray. Emily would follow her. She wouldn't let JJ face it alone.

Garcia came back up to the sixth floor. She was coming to get JJ when she saw Emily just standing there. Giving her a quizzical look, she entered the BAU bull pen.

"You coming?" Garcia asked her.

"Yeah...yeah...I'll be right there," Emily told her as she grabbed some folders and followed Garcia to the elevator bank.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Reid and Seaver were in front of a map as they both studied the local reports of what could have been purchased for the dirty bomb and where it could have been obtained. They would start making silent and some not so silent inquiries into the amounts stored at some facilities. Garcia would do searches for other areas and do deeper checks than a phone call or a personal visit could give them. He wasn't sure what he was actually working with, but he was going with the information that both Ally and Seaver gave him. He wanted more data points, but he didn't know where to get them from.

"Emily?" he asked as she walked into his small office.

"What is it, Reid?"

"I need more data."

"That's all I got so for, kid. We're digging deep. Rossi's calling favors. Garcia's trolling the web. Ally is sifting through all the chatter that she can get her hands on. JJ and I are trying to help her, but it's a lot of shit," Emily told him.

"I can help," Reid offered.

"No offence, Spence, but did you learn to speak or read any of the Arabic dialects while I was with Interpol?"

"Well, no, but I can learn it. Well, I can read it. I might not be able to speak it, but give me a manual and I could help."

Emily wanted to look at him like he four heads, but she knew he was right. He could read a language manual and then start translations just as quickly. Anything that seemed off, he could ask them about. He might not know the nuances, but he would know the phrasing and what it meant. It was a start. Because Odin hadn't sent over any translators yet. Emily was still wondering about that. Did they think that she and Ally were enough?

"Do it, Reid. Get whatever you need and get back here, ASAP. And, find up some places to order from that can deliver down to our floor. One of us will have to go down and sign for everything. Just remember to take your new badge with you," Emily told him.

He nodded, grabbing his credentials and his two FBI issued badges, his normal one and the one that would allow him on the eighth floor besides a numerical code. She watched him go, knowing that he would be back within an hour with more than enough to read and study. She didn't doubt that he would be able to read and study anything in Arabic by the end of the night. She toyed with idea of teaching him how to speak it...if he wanted later. He would be an easy student.

"Where's Spence going?" JJ asked as she joined Emily, standing in the eighth floor bullpen.

"To get some Arabic manuals, he's going to learn it to help us get through the chatter," Emily told her.

JJ just nodded. She wanted to know what the note said, but she only barely understood spoken Arabic, Dari and Pashto. She couldn't read it. And, she knew from what Emily said that the note was mainly in Arabic, but different dialects.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Could it have been written by different people?" JJ asked her.

Emily looked at her for a second and the ran into the the conference room that they were using. She grabbed the note and went back to Reid office. She looked up at Seaver with questions in her eyes, but something was holding her back, like she was trying to formulate the questions she wanted to ask the younger agent. Seaver just waited for her to ask.

When Emily didn't say anything, Seaver spoke up, "What is it?"

"Where did you find the note exactly?"

"In the warehouse we raided. It was in the files spread across a desk in the business office. The file was mixed in with the shipping logs and manifests for the traffickers. They were very thorough about their cargo," Ashley stated.

"It was in a file. Was the file by itself? Or was it mixed in?"

"I don't understand," Ashley answered.

"Was it sitting by itself or was the folder in a pile or stuck in another folder?"

"It was in a folder by itself and stuck in the middle of a pile of folders."

"Shit!"

"What?" JJ and Ashley both asked as the same time as Emily went back out into the bullpen.

"ALLY!" Emily yelled.

The other dark haired agent hung up the phone she was on and came out of her office. She gave Emily a quizzical look. Something was obviously wrong, but she couldn't tell yet, besides the obvious, what it was.

"We're looking at this wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked her.

"JJ was right," Emily answered.

"I was. About what? What's wrong, Em?" JJ questioned.

"It is from multiple writers, that is why the dialects are different," Emily told them.

"Explain," Ally demanded.

"The dialects are different because the men that wrote it are different. Whoever made this letter did it as a note. It's like a laundry list. They were trying to get us the information. My guess is that we have a small cell and each member is responsible for getting their portion for the bomb. Whoever took the notes wrote down exactly what they heard as they heard it. It is why the dialects are so different. It was at least three people saying the ingredients," Emily explained.

"We need to find out who left the note," JJ stated.

"I'll call and see who we have on the inside," Ally said as she pulled one of her cells and made her way back into her office.

"Oh, I so don't want to be on the other end of that call," Emily stated as they all watched her go.

"Why's that?" Ashley inquired.

"You've never seen Ally upset. Trust me. It isn't pretty and her bosses are about to find out about it, too. If they knew who was in the warehouse and didn't tell her...well, let's just say some heads will literally roll for it," Emily replied as she headed back into the conference room to study the note again.

JJ and Seaver followed her back into the conference room. Seaver sat back down and started going through the translations that Ally, Emily and JJ had made earlier. She was looking for something that would stand out to her. She was looking for flag words. JJ sat back down and grabbed another pile of the chatter and began to translate the ones that she could. Emily grabbed a tablet and began to dissect the syntax and dialects of the note that she had.

They were all busy when Ally came back in the room. They didn't even look up as she sat back down and grabbed another stack of chatter to decipher. It wasn't until she started handing Emily sections of chatter that any noticed that she was there.

"So?" JJ asked.

"They didn't have anyone in on the inside with the traffickers. By the way, Seaver, Odin said good stop. That crew wasn't even on their radar yet. I don't know whether that was good or bad, but Odin wasn't involved," Ally told them.

"What does that mean?" Seaver asked.

"It means that Odin doesn't know who left the note. Which means that the FBI didn't have an undercover in that warehouse to help tips us off. My guess is Odin is looking into the other Alphabets to see who could possibly have someone undercover or knew that there was going to be a raid. Either option isn't too good," Emily replied.

"Why?" JJ questioned.

"Because if it was someone from another agency and Odin doesn't know about it, the person could have gone rogue. If the person is rogue and they have intel, they almost cost an operation to get it into our hands. Which means that it was vital that we get the information when we did."

"It lends more credence to this being a viable threat," Emily added.

"And, if it was just someone on the inside of the trafficking organization?" Seaver inquired.

"The likelihood of that is slim, but not implausible. This person would have to be a lower member, but someone with a conscience. If this is the case, they risked their life to get us that information. And, also, if that is the case, then the traffickers were trying get into some more action or they accidentally stumbled into it. I don't like either of those options either," Ally stated.

"Do you think that we'll find out who left us the note?" JJ inquired.

"I hope we do. It will help us spear this investigation in the right direction. If not, all we have are these," Ally told them.

They all went back to work. Emily back to the note. She was still dissecting the different sections based on the dialects presented. Ally and JJ went back to the translations, while Seaver tried to weed them out by looking for key words. They had a stack each in front of them when Reid came back with his books. He just sat down and started reading them. An hour later, he started translating with Ally. If Ally was impressed by his quick study, she didn't say anything. She just watched as he quickly filtered through the stack of chatter that he had. She watched him make stacks, much like Seaver, but his stacks didn't really have translations on them.

"I see some things haven't changed," Ashley commented as she looked up from her stacks.

"Nope," JJ said as she saw what Ashley was looking at.

Emily looked up and smiled at them both. She knew what they were talking about. She had to admire the fact that Reid was trying to help them as much as he could since they didn't really have enough to make a complete geographic profile. He was still waiting on information to come back from Garcia. Once he had that, Emily knew he would go back to working on it, but for now, she'd take all the help that she could get. Time was also their enemy on this case.

She looked back down at the note. She grabbed some highlighters to break the note up based on dialect. Once she'd finished it, she began to put the dialects together. It was then she realized that it really was three different people and they were having a conversation.

"Listen to what I've got so far," Emily told them.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up to her. She'd finished rearranging the conversation and made some note cards for the unsub board in the conference room. She pointed to the first card. It was labeled Person S and it was blue.

"This guy is our leader. It is Saudi, born and bred. He fell into terrorist activity before or around September 11th and has been trying to make his own mark on the world. He starts:

'Allah be praise. He is merciful and great. He will lead us to victory.'

"Then, this guy," she continued as she pointed to another note card. This one was yellow and labeled Person E. "He's Egyptian. He joined after the so-called 'Arab Spring' and the troubles in Egypt started. He saw it as Egypt being to Western and hopes to destroy the West completely.

'Allah is indeed wonderful.'

"And, the our Yemeni friend," she continued, pointing at the orange note card labelled Person Y.

'Allah will lead us forwards and will be with us in our missions'."

"Missions?" JJ asked.

"It seems like they have more than one target chosen, but they don't name any of them specifically. Everything is in code and I'm still trying to decipher it all, but they have a laundry list of items to procure. That is what is worrying me the most right now," Emily stated.

"What's the list?" Ally asked.

"It's all garden variety stuff and it seems pretty tame."

"But?" Seaver asked.

"When it is all put together, it is dangerous," Reid added. "However, this isn't necessarily a destructive bomb as it is a disruptive bomb. That is what most dirty bombs are. However just looking at the list that Emily has created, these guys are going for some nuclear reaction as well."

"Nuclear reaction?" JJ questioned.

"I don't know that they will get the reaction they want, but it will cause mass panic and that is very destructive and disruptive," Reid answered.

"They are getting Lithium batteries, Cadmium from camp stoves batteries, and Radon from old clocks. Its surprisingly easy. But the sheer amount that they would for a reaction is huge," Ally said looking over Emily's list.

"Can you tell what they are using for an explosive?" Reid asked as he looked over what Emily had already translated.

"Looks like a mixture of dynamite and gas and fertilizer. I can't tell if they are making multiple bombs or different types as well. I think that we need to start looking locally for old clock sales and stuff like that. They have to be setting up for something. I just haven't found the main focal point of their hate. There has to be somewhere," Emily said as she looked back at the note.

"So, we don't have a spot, yet?" Ally asked, her frustration very obvious in her voice.

"No, but Garcia just emailed me all the places that had a large purchase of batteries and camp stoves. I'll start tracking those. She's refining her searches as well for more locations and possible clock sales. However, that may take more time. I don't know how to help her refine that," Reid offered, but he knew it wasn't enough as soon as he looked at his watch.

Time was ticking and they only had so much intel. It was a hard case and a hard task, but Ally was determined that they would be victorious in their mission. She couldn't let them fail. She just couldn't. Failure was not an option because there could be thousands of lives at stake. She was willing to take on that burden if it meant she could save them. This is what she was trained for and what she was good at. The only problem was she wasn't the one on the inside sending the intel out this time. That meant that she didn't have a way out for their informer. She didn't even know if the information was good. She had more questions than she did answers and she hated that part of an investigation. She needed answers so they could plan their counter strikes and prepare to make a very public area have limited access very quickly. Oh, she knew how to trump up something to get the streets cleared or a monument closed for the day. Those pesky gas leaks were a hazard that had to be dealt with quickly and the populace would be none the wiser. Yes, they needed to get a head of the game and quickly.

"Don't worry about that, Spence. Worry about your maps for now. I'll go get with Garcia. I have some more calls to make. Maybe we can find out some more information on our helpful informant. For now, keep plugging away at this. As soon as you have some odd purchases that you deem investigative, Reid, break into two teams and go out and find some more information. Seaver, Reid and Whitlow will be team one and Emily, JJ, and Smoak, team two. I want Morgan and Rossi trying to figure out possible hit sites locally and within a few hours of DC and Quantico. I'll be with them as the base team."

They all shook their heads in acknowledgement and went to work. Reid stopped translating and started sifting through the information that Garcia had sent them via email to their tablets. Emily kept working at the cipher hoping that she could pick out some words for Reid to use to break the code with her. JJ went back to the chatter, translating and separating the piles. Seaver went out to the bullpen to pull Whitlow and Smoak up into the conference room to help.

More hands and more brains meant more ideas. Each time an idea was brought up, it was discussed, thought about by the others and then put into use. They were using the fresh eyes of the recruits and other disciplines to root out a connection and the locations of interest. When Rossi and Morgan arrived, Emily brought them up to speed. After a lovely round of Italian cursing, Rossi grabbed a map and started thinking historically about terrorist attacks to plot his possible targets. While he was doing that, Morgan looked at high impact zones and major possibilities for the strikes. While they didn't route out the White House or Congress, they knew that it was unlikely. They would want panic and wide spreed fear. Sure hitting both would cause that, but it would give them a large dispersal area and they were already contained by the FBI, NSA, Secret Service and DCPD. They wouldn't get close enough to do the kind of damage that they wanted to make their statement. But, then again, they could not even be looking at DC entirely. They just didn't know. Once they had major concerns flagged on one map, they started plotting points outside of the DC metro area, but within what they were hoping could possibly be the strike zone. It was a lot of area to cover. They had to find a way to narrow it down.

Watching them work, Ally couldn't have been more proud, but she knew that they were still missing something. She went back to office and closed the blinds. It was a silent gesture that she wanted to be left alone while she was working. No one would bother her unless they got a viable lead and she knew it. The peace and the privacy would allow her to do what she needed to do in order to get more information from Odin. He'd selected her for this mission. She knew it wasn't a test, but she figured that by now, he had more information in which to supply her with. She looked at the clock. Forty three hours until the strike. She needed answers now!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ally didn't like waiting. JJ knew that. Emily could see it in her body language as she paced back and forth in the offices. Seaver looked up at the clock and then said, "Thirty hours." Emily just nodded. She had called in some contacts from Interpol and they were all still scrambling to get information. It was the waiting game part of the threat and they all hated it. None more so than Ally, but there was nothing that they could really do until they had more hard facts about the threat, the organization behind it, individuals supposedly involved and what was going to happen. This wasn't a drill. This was going to happen if they couldn't stop it. They had to stop it.

"I'm calling State again," JJ said as she walked away.

Seaver and Emily stood there unsure of what to do. Emily knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn't go rouge now. She didn't have enough time to get where she needed to be. She would have to rely on the information that they were given and she didn't like that. She wanted to make sure that the information was valid and vetted. She needed to be able to trust the information was right and what they needed and not just fed to them.

Reid can running out of his office with a set of maps in his hands. Emily watched as he moved. It was still awkward and gangly, but he made it work. Seaver tracked him as well.

"He's got something."

"He thinks he does," Emily replied.

"Are you doubting him?" Seaver asked her.

"Not him, no...I'm doubting our intel."

Seaver looked at her. She could see the hardness in Emily's eyes. She could only wonder what Emily was thinking. She knew that there was some sort of history between JJ, Emily and Ally, but they worked well together. She was trying to learn from them. She was still trying to help people and be the best FBI agent that she could. She knew that it was stupid, but she also wanted to do this to make up for her father's crimes.

"My office now!" Ally called out from her office door.

Seaver looked over to Emily. She watched as the brunette grabbed her tablet off a desk and started up the catwalk. She did the same. She watched as JJ came out of her office and looked at them. Seaver pointed at Ally's office and JJ nodded as she went back into her office.

A few minutes later, Reid has his map on the wall. JJ, Emily and Ally were all standing in one corner together looking at the map and trying to figure out what Reid had figured out. Seaver had moved closer to the map to study it. Garcia came running in with a tablet and gibberish flowing from her mouth. Alvez, Lewis, and Rossi were all standing near the desk. Ally moved to her window and closed the blinds.

"Lay it on me again, Spence," she said, knowing that she was using the nickname that only JJ used.

"I figured it out from Emily's translations and the information that JJ got from State. These guys are smart. They aren't going for a normal hard target. They've learned from other's mistakes. They are looking for massive casulties, but they want max devestation, too. Hitting a large target, like say New York would cause massive casulties, but not max devestation. It will be seen as 'been there, done that' attack. It's over done. They are looking for something that can be a small target but make a maximum statement," Reid started to tell them.

"Like?"

"Hit a nuclear power plant," he offered.

"What would that prove?" Alvez asked.

"Mass casulties, a dirty bomb we can't trace because it's already there, and massive devestation. Hit the right areas, cause a melt down and destroy thousands of miles of land, people, et cetera. They could wipe entire counties off the map."

"Shit!"

"That's right, and that is why, I've narrowed down the possible targets."

"Tell me that SRS isn't one of them?" Ally asked.

"I can't."

"Shit!"

"How high on the list is it?" Emily questioned as she watched Ally's respose to the news.

"Pretty high."

"Em?"

"The mosque was a test run," Emily stated.

"You think so?" JJ asked.

"I do. And, so does Ally. Tara work up a profile for the people that would do this and cross it with the profiles that we have from the supremacists that we were tracking back in South Carolina and Augusta. I want to see if we have any crossover. Alvez, go with her and start looking for languages and possible contacts that could lead us to anyone that might be related to this. Just you two. See if you can find anything else in relation to the nuclear plant," Emily told them.

Ally watched as they left the office. She looked at Emily and nodded. She was effectively turning the reins over to her for the moment. Emily understood what she was staying.

"Reid, what other sites do you have?"

He started to tell her. She just nodded along with his information. She turned to see Seaver, JJ, and Ally writing down the names of the other plants that could be targets. Of course, they were all just outside of medium sized towns and cities.

"Ally, stay back. The rest of you break up the sites. Get with the locals. Get Garcia running everything we can. And, assemble teams for each of you to head. We might have to split up for this. And, before any of you protest. I know it isn't ideal, but we've got to move and we got to move fast. Go," Emily told and they all went scrambling.

She could already hear JJ calling agents to her. Garcia was taking notes and nodding along before she went scrambling to her office there. Reid was just watching JJ and taking notes to pass on to a few agents that were huddled around him.

"Are we ready for this?" Ally asked her.

"Are we ever?" Emily replied.

"Who is going to go with JJ, Em?" Ally questioned.

"You are."

"ME?"

"Yes, you. You won't be focused unless you are. And, JJ and I know how to worry but work without each other. I know that you say you can do that, but I don't think that you can now that you can be in her life. Plus, I would feel better if you were with her. I know that you'll protect her and not let her do something stupid. I on the other hand, will be more worried about the mission and stopping it. I won't be paying attention to her as much," Emily explained.

"And, who will you be with?"

"I'm going to go with Alvez and Lewis back to Augusta. I think that Reid is right and it is the bigger target. They might be smart enough to hit all the targets that Reid picked and that scares me more than anything. The clock is ticking and we are racing against an unknown that we can't control and don't know a lot about. We have to use the information that we have and hope that it's right. I hate that. I know you do, too, but we can only work with what we got."

"JJ's called State."

"I know. We'll get all the back up that we want, but I don't think that is going to help when we have to evacuate entire towns. People are going to freak out. Mass hysteria will cause more issues that we will have to deal with. And, we will have to be prepared for contingency plans. They aren't going to go quietly and we already know that. If the mosque was a test run, they've already got that people in place. If that's the case, we are way behind the eight ball on this and it's going to end very badly for us all," Emily stated.

"How long?"

"Last calculation?"

"Yeah?"

"Twenty-nine plus hours."

"I'll see you back here tomorrow, then," Ally said as she reached out and shook Emily's hand.

"Drinks on you."

"Absolutely," Ally replied as she let go of Emily's hand.

"Good, see you at closing time tomorrow then," Emily said as she made for Ally's office door. "And, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring her home to me, yeah?"

"I will, Em. I promise. Even if I have to force her on an evacuation plane myself."

"Thank you," Emily said and left.

Ally watched her go. She knew that JJ was going to fight her when she found out that Emily was going back to Augusta with Alvez and Lewis, but they all knew that breaking up the team would be better. They could cover more ground. And, using the agents that Ally and Seaver had already been training meant that it wouldn't take too long to get them all up to speed. Time was not their friend, right now. They needed to act and they needed to act fast.

She pulled out her phone and started texting Odin. She needed teams on the ground and now. She knew that he would make it happen and they would know that agents Ally had were in charge. It was a small step, but it was something that needed to happen for the mission.

She walked out to the floor. Agents were all scrambling. They knew that this was a timed event and they needed to move with a purpose. No one was slacking. Everyone was on a phone, on their computer and working. Ally was proud of them. She really wished that they didn't have to do this, but she knew that they were all doing their job. It was a far fetched scenario, but they were trained to deal with it. She knew that it was mostly adrenaline, but they were still pushing and wouldn't stop until the threat was over.

"Everyone get to your sites. We should have enough intel to work remotely. We need to be in place. I need each of the head agents to tell me where they are going so I can have Odin personelle availible for as soon as you hit the ground. I don't think that I need to tll anyone that this is a matter of national security and that nothing you've learned can leave these offices or the offices in which you will be working from. We don't want to start a panic. Let's go people. We've got a country to save," she barked out her orders.

When she saw JJ start to move towards the exit, she caught up to her quickly. It was then that she realized that Emily wasn't near either of them. She watched JJ as the elevators doors closed. She could see the wheels in her head moving. She was calculation everything.

"She went to Augusta with Alvez and Lewis, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Okay," JJ answered quietly.

"I've sent my best team to help her."

"Good."

"Where are we going?"

"Columbia," JJ answered.

"Columbia?"

"South Carolina. V. C. Summer is just outside of town in Jenkinsville, but it will be a big enough issue. It makes sense."

"SRS in Aiken and Augusta is only forty minutes to an hour away and then there is Catawba to the north, also an hour away," JJ told her.

"So, is anyone heading to Catawba?" Ally stated.

"Yeah, I have a detachment heading there."

"Good."

"We're going to stop them, right?" JJ asked.

"That's the plan," Ally answered.

"Good."

After that, JJ was unusually quiet. Ally didn't push her. She knew that JJ was planning, praying, and prioritizing all at the same time. She knew that it had to be hard for the woman. She wasn't still the same carefree girl that she'd met in college. No, this JJ was driven and she liked it. She was determined and it was going to be that determination that would get this mission done before anything bad happened. She had no doubts in her people. She had no doubts in their ablities and their presence of mind. She just hoped that it would be enough this time.

She knew that the BAU fought every case differently. They knew that they couldn't go into this one the same way they went after a killer. They had to find the target and defend it. They couldn't wait for the UNSUB to strike. If they did, the loss of life would be too much. They would probably all walk away if they failed. Failure was not an option. Failure wasn't something that they could even contemplate. Failure was not allowed this time. They had too many people to protect. Too many people working on the issues. There was no way that they should fail.

And, then the most henious thought entered her mind.

"Garcia," she said into her phone before she even realized that she had it open and to her ear.

JJ was watching her as she spoke.

"Yes, my leige?"

"Run backgrounds on everyone. Including me. Deepest, darkest secrets and if you find anything...and damn it, I mean anything that seems hinky, you send it to JJ to review. Got it. Not to me. To JJ. She's the only one I know that has a clean background that working with us. And, yes, I mean even that little stint with Justice and State. It's been cleared and added to her record. Find everything and anything. I don't care what you have to do. Find it. If anyone looks hinky, dig deeper and deeper. And, make sure no one's records have been doctored with, even mine and Emily's. I know that you can find the truth, so find it. Don't completly uncover it, but use it to dig."

"Okay, Cupcake, I will."

"Good, and Garcia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget yourself."

"I won't."

"Garcia?"

"Yeah, Cupcake."

"I still owe you. Just add this to my list of things I need to buy you, okay? And, I know you hate time limits, but I need this ASAP."

"Like a few hours?"

"Preferably, yeah."

"On it, dog gone it. Get 'em, Cupcake and Kitten. Garcia out."

Ally hung up her cell and clipped it back to her side. JJ was just watching her, waiting. She knew that JJ wanted an explanation, but she wasn't sure that she was going to like.

"Looking for moles?" JJ asked her first.

"Yeah."

"And, you know I'm clear?"

"I do."

"So is the team," JJ stated.

"I hope so," Ally replied.

"You should know, right? You've studied them all. You know more about us, then we do about you," JJ told her.

"I know."

"But, you still don't trust them?" JJ asked.

"I have no reason to trust anyone. It's what's kept me alive, JJ. You have to understand that this is the first time in a very long time that I've gone out into the field and I wasn't going undercover to find out information and get it back to the right authorities. This is me trying to function as a unit chief of an elite branch of the FBI and coordinating a joint effort to do what I used to do alone, behind enemy lines as it was, and hoping that back up showed up on time. This is a completely different game to the one that I am used to playing. Sure the players are usually the same people, but the rules are different," Ally told her.

"Glad to know where I stand in all this," JJ said as the doors to elevator opened and they both turned to head towards the car park.

"JJ, I trust you more than anyone. And, Emily just behind you. I don't know the rest of the team like you. The fact that you trust them is why I selected them. I know that they are the best. I know that they work with you. I know that you have learned to trust them in the field and in some very harrowing situations. I haven't had that luxury. Nor, would I really I to have it, but I don't have that choice. This case in point is going to cause me many headaches and many heartbreaks. I am going to learn whether or not I have what it takes to head the ODIN team within the FBI or if I am going to go back to teaching."

"And if you can't hack it?" JJ questioned.

"Then, Emily would be the most logical successor for me," Ally told her.

"And, if she doesn't want it?"

"She wouldn't have the choice. She would either take over as the unit chief or she would have to retire. And, I doubt that she is ready to retire," Ally replied.

"You would take that from her?" JJ inquired.

"I wouldn't, no. I don't have that kind of power. But, her mother might be able to help her more than I could in that department. Elizabeth has more power than Emily wants to believe. It is the reason that she wasn't selected for ODIN to begin with. Otherwise, she'd already be here with me."

"Do you want to do this job?" JJ asked her.

"I want to protect this country. I can't go back under deep cover. My time doing that is over. I have to find a way to make this work, or..."

"Or?"

"I don't know, Jenn. This is what I've been trained to do. This is what I know. Take that from me and what am I? I would be nothing and no one. I don't have an identity outside of Allison Adler. That is the name I can keep, but I don't know who she really is," Ally told her.

"Then, may be when this is over we help you figure out who Allison really is," JJ told her.

"We have to stop this first," Ally replied.

"Then, let's go stop them and come home quickly."

"Come home and have a beer."

"A beer?"

"Yup, first round is on Emily once we get back."

"Sounds about right," JJ said with a trademark smile as they started the vehicle and started towards the airport to get on a private jet to Columbia.


End file.
